Cradle
by Atikkin
Summary: A troubling incident forces Seras Victoria to flee from England. Ten years later, she returns with a need to kill.
1. Prologue

**Cradle**

**Written by: Atikkin**

**Author note: Due to several grammatical errors, misspells, and other literary issues, this story has been revised. Thank you. Happy reading and enjoy.**

* * *

The distinct sound of droplets echoes in the darkness. Then out in the shadows, a figure steps in the light of the streets. Heavy quarts of blood seep out of her mouth as her right hand clutches around her abdomen. Crimson eyes glance up towards the moon as tears stroll down her china face.

"Why?" she whispers. "My master….why…."

She stumbles her way into the night, following an endless road to nowhere…

It has been hours…

Hours almost feels like days…

The police girl, Seras Victoria, finally arrives at her long lost tomb. Though frail from the lack of nourishment, she yanks the door open with all her might. Fragments of oak crumble to the floor as she marches inside. The smell of gun powder still remains.

Sauntering to one of the pews, she takes her seat. She leans forward after a wave of nausea overwhelms her. A glob of matter exits her mouth. Her hands clasps together as she presses her forehead against her wrists.

The vampiress finally collapses to the floor, keeping her hands together as she sits on her knees.

"Help me…" she sobs, glancing up at the cross on the far fall. "Help me, please."

From the back of her head, she hears the faint sound of humming. Bewilder, she stands up. Glancing around in all directions, she becomes the audience to the humming of one of her childhood songs.

However the lyrics are different from what she has heard as a child.

_One…two…_

_I am coming for you_

_Three…four…_

_Nevermore_

_Five…six…_

_Have your crucifix_

_Seven…eight_

_I am filled hate…_

_Nine…and ten_

_I live again_

A never-ending gyre forms around her as she spins in circles. Never does it end until she feels herself falling away. Her eyes, lost and delirious, become hazy as she feels her strength weakening to the point where she is immobile.

Like an endless spiral, she finally lands somewhere. The back of her head slams hard against the solid surface; a pool of red crowns her. She inhales roughly, feeling her lungs weak from the many injuries that refuse to heal. She laughs, for the pain is excruciating.

Her eyes wander around the darkness, seeing black flames hovering over emerald and sapphire inferno. Those burgundy orbs then ventures towards the only light source in this peculiar world. She pauses when she finds a mirror standing afar. Beside it is a rocking chair.

Suddenly, a gust of cold air passes her. She shivers as her eyes curve above her. She freezes when a dark figure with a set of deep red orbs stares down at her.

_Will you play with me?_

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: Ten years Later**


	2. Ten Years Later

**Ten Years Later…**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

In the pits of darkness, a light illuminates from within. Deep as blood and bright as the nightly moon does a figure begin to seep out of it. Slithering like a serpent and humming like the lion does it take the shape of man wearing a long-tight black dress that covers one from neck to toe. A large hood from the burgundy jacket over its shoulders, shields the enigma's visage.

Turning around to face the city, the creature pulls its hood off. Blonde, nearly white hair dances with the cold air as deep red eyes scan England from top to bottom. Slowly, a smile appears on her pale-blue lips.

"Hello, England," she says with a bittersweet tone. "I have finally come home."

The vampiress walks with the night as it calmly greets her. Behind her is the flickering shadow…

Vanishing from place to place, walking past person to person, does the lady of night shift her attention to the young couple.

They are a happy pair who smile and laugh together lovingly. The young maiden wraps her arms around him as he entwines his hair in her curls. Every now and then does she place a kiss upon his lips, and he would reward her with many kisses and a grope of her behind.

Her scrutiny transitions from the calm to the more devious. They land upon the belly of the mortal…

The couple begins to make their leave. Neither one notices their unwanted guest tagging behind them as they reach a dark corner of a quiet neighborhood. They finally realize her when her hands thrusts into the back of the maiden, her hands twisting and churning. The mortal screams not and neither does her lover who sits on the ground with his face baring the look of absolute terror.

When it is his turn, those large hands take hold of his neck. Hard does her knuckles become as she tightens her grip around his flesh. Pale lips press against heated skin when finally long fangs sink deep, consuming deeply of his blood. Soon, he is lifeless against her arms.

She does not bother to clean up her mess as they remain on the sidewalk as corpses.

_One…two…_

_I am coming for you_

_Three…four…_

_Nevermore_

_Five…six…_

_Have your crucifix_

_Seven…eight_

_I am filled hate…_

_Nine…and ten_

_I live again_

* * *

The elder vampire's eyes open. He remains in his coffin for a long while, contemplating deeply. He finally rises out when he admits to himself that he has indeed been dreaming…again.

"Ridiculous," he mutters to himself. "Undead…never dream…"

Alucard steps out of his resting place, the shadows consuming it away from sight. He walks to his throne, taking his seat and leaning back. His eyes curve over to the small table with his accessories; moreover, the blood-wine waiting for him. Strangely, the lord of all vampires has no appetite tonight.

He shuts his eyes, for he hears the song from his dream. Funny how a song that children sing would remain stuck in his head. Perhaps it is because of the eleven-year-old girl currently sleeping in her room; she always sings. But he does not recall her singing that one in particular…

Alucard opens his eyes. It finally occurs to him that his dream is actually bothering him…

His crimson eyes glance towards the surface while he mutters, "something is not right."

Loud music pounds in her ears. Hiding under hood, her eyes seek her prey. So many of them linger around here and no one, not even the Hellsing Organization has yet to strike them.

Sitting at a small table with a glass of nothing, vicious creatures of darkness dance to their black heart's content. Many of them acting as if they are human as human acting as if they are vampires, bare their true colors to their meals. Not a one, as naïve as they are, bothers to think that they are caught by a fishing hook.

Shutting her eyes from the bright lights and loud base, she could hear the real music singing and screaming in her thoughts. Pulling her elbows off the table, she lets her arms hang onto her sides. Out of the long sleeves, she releases her hands of blue rivers. The darkened flesh beneath her finger nails blacken as they extend into knives of silver...

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hunted**


	3. Hunted

**Hunted**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

Integra finishes the last piece of paper work. She sighs, feeling a wave of relief take her into its arms. She leans back into her chair, wondering what she should do to release the stress.

"Perhaps, a drink should just about do it," she says, glancing over at the liquor cabinet.

"Sir Integra…!" A Hellsing solider says at the top of his lungs. The leader leaps into her seat, practically startled by the man's outburst.

"What is the matter?" She asks.

"A report from today's newspaper," he says, placing a copy onto her desk. "It is definitely vampire related. What is far more fetching is that it was in an underground club. Two agents from the MI-5 special forces were investigating," he explains. From under his arm, he presents something else.

"What is this…?" Integra says, taking it into her hands.

"Their autopsy report, sir," he says.

"What…?" mutters Integra after a long moment of silence. A look of shock claims her face.

The day has never been so beautiful to her. Allowing her eyes to travel upon the world before her, she spots many who are tainted. She sniffs the air and notices the stench in them. It is too bad that after ten years, they decide to defile themselves into worthless trash.

No wonder he cannot stand their kind.

Shifting her attention towards the metro station, she spots a decent provider. The red in her eyes turn to their hazy depths. Without further delay, she allows herself to fall from the tall building she has been squatting on for several hours.

_One…two…_

_I am coming for you…_

* * *

"Alucard," Integra calls.

She runs her hands through her hair while reading the report. After a moment, she notices the master vampire entering the room. He stops in front of her desk, giving her a small smirk.

"The last time I have seen you this frustrated was when Amelia finally met that filthy trash," Alucard says.

"Do not bring that up," she warns, her eyes shifting into an angry stare.

"My apologies, then," he says. "Perhaps, I should be more like I was when you were younger. I could ask that when you are angry, do you feel the rush-"

"Vampire…!" Integra snaps. "Either you shut up and listen or swim in a pool of hot silver; which is it?"

'Some things never change,' thought Alucard as his smirk widens. He crosses his arms; his sign of surrender.

"Yesterday night, did you sense anything strange in particular?"

The elder vampire's grin drops off his face instantly, almost taking Integra by surprise.

'No need to answer then,' she thought.

"I dreamt," he mutters.

To this, Integra frowns. She knows very well that all undead are incapable of dreaming. If so, their clairvoyant capabilities are active. She drops the autopsy report before him, presenting the bloody display from the nightclub. She stands up and walks towards the liquor cabinet.

"That happened yesterday evening. Two agents from the MI-5 are dead."

"That is what is most likely to occur when humans meddle in areas they shouldn't," Alucard says.

"Read it," she says, lighting a cigar. The elder vampire, though questionable why he should read anything, leans over the desk and allows his eyes to quickly review the documents. Half way into his reading, he stops and his face turns hard. "Surprised…?" she asks.

"A true vampire…" Alucard mutters. "How have they come to this conclusion? Even you humans cannot determine the original from the pathetic shit out there?"

"It is simple, actually," Integra says. "True vampire blood has the tendency to nurture and heal flesh wounds. Other than that, it is almost like a drug to those who wish to become delirious. The freak blood, on the other hand, changes a human into a vampire or a ghoul. That is all."

"Good observation," Alucard says.

"Funny, how you should have the better observation."

"My objective is to be the family pet. That is all."

"Being the family pet, Alucard, does not mean you are not privileged to think," says the Hellsing leader as walks over with a glass of brandy in one hand.

"Your orders then…?" he asks.

"I want you on patrol tonight. Whatever news we hear from the MI-5 or SAS, you are to join the troops to search and destroy the enemy. That is all."

"Very well then," Alucard says, turning away.

"One other thing…."

"Yes…?" He says, looking over his shoulder.

"Speak that way again to me or in front of Amelia, you'll find yourself in holy water. Do I make myself clear…?"

Alucard suddenly start laughing. His cackles echo throughout the entire estate as he vanishes. The Hellsing heiress rolls her eyes, shaking head.

'Damn it, that idiot,' she thought.

"Mother…"

Integra glances up towards the double doors of her office. A girl, who resembles her entirely only with red hair, pokes her head into the room.

"What is it, Amelia?"

"What was that laughing…?"

Integra sighs, ready to explain when the phone suddenly rings.

* * *

Several troops race towards the armor cars, carrying silver rounds and flamethrowers with them.

Standing out in the field is Integra. Behind is her retainer, Walter.

"What happened this time?" he asks.

"The SAS believe that this is the work of the same vampire. The execution style is all too similar; death either by suffocation or mutilation. This creature makes its victims' deaths painful before giving the final blow."

"And all this happened because of yesterday night?"

"There was something else," the leader says, sighing almost angrily.

"I know that look," Walter says. "What did this creature do to upset you so much?"

"This morning, a couple was found out in the street. The police claim that it was the work of some serial killer; however, after a further inspection of the bodies it was concluded that the one responsible was a vampire—this vampire," Integra says, pointing.

"The same one…?" Walter gasps. "It almost sounds like this one is on a killing spree."

"Indeed," she says. "We must take extreme caution on this one, however."

"Why is that?"

"It is a cold-hearted killer," Integra says while curving her eyes to look at Walter. "The couple was three months pregnant."

The retainer's eyes expand. His face reflects great shock.

"I hadn't seen that look on you since fifty years ago, Angel of Death. Do keep it, it is rather amusing," Alucard says, stepping out of the shadows.

"Enough of your games," Integra says, almost growling. "This is a maniac blood-sucker on the loose. I want you to find him and kill him before he takes another victim."

"As you wish," the elder vampire says, vanishing the same time the troops leave.

The subway station echoes with the music of their screams. Hundreds of bodies lay everywhere as blood makes a fair coating on the ground below. The flickering lights above gradually fade, leaving the survivors in the darkness.

Within one of the many cars to the train wreck are two teenagers. Their eyes glance at all directions, fearing that the terror they have seen may appear before them. They jump when the emergency lights activate.

"Come on," the boy says, pulling the injured girl from out of the sliding doors. She whines aloud, the boy shielding her mouth from creating anymore sound for the thing to hear. Spinning around to see if anything is waiting for them, they race to the nearby stairs. However, the two pause when they find their path blocked by a pile of bodies.

They both step back, afraid. Turning around, the boy last sees a hand before him. His head is torn from his body, smacking against the tile of the wall nearest them. The girl screams as large amounts of blood splatter into his face. She stumbles backward, kicking and screaming when the rogue demon stands over her. A hand thrusts between her breasts; the sapphire pupils swell, her final words all but a breath.

Lifting the corpse, the thing gives a great yank. Flesh falls first before the bones…

"But these people are humans beings," she mutters. "Yet…I do not care what these people are…"

Her spine runs cold as a presence makes itself known to her. Lifting her head, she sniffs the air. After a moment of stillness, she turns towards the rest of her disaster; they all lie face down with torn limbs.

From behind her, the shadow spreads under the fallen. One of their hands twitches…

* * *

**Next Chapter: A Beast**


	4. A Beast

**A Beast**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

Armor cars arrive as well as others. Police block the entrance to the metro station as Hellsing officers begin their search of the predator causing havoc. There in the subway they meet the terror. Several men stop and feel their stomachs churn as they gaze at the many corpses lying before them.

Flesh from navel to nose is torn open for them to see. Feces of men, women, and children are everywhere around them; beneath their shoes, on the walls, and in the mouths of the dead.

A single recruit, unable to take anymore of the sight, uses the wall as support as waste spills out of his throat. Members of his squad go to assist him as others continue with the search.

Behind them, Alucard appears. He takes a short glance at the sick man.

"Everything is fine here Big Red, continue what you need to please," one of the men beside the solider says.

"Perhaps, he shouldn't be here," the vampire says. "There's plenty more where that has come from." With that, Alucard resumes hunting.

Alucard continued walking his way down the darkened hallways. He sees nothing but blood on the ground.

"What did this?" one of the men mutters.

An unusual sound catches the vampire's attention. His eyes concentrate on the escalator leading to a lower level. His reaction alarms the other men as they ready their weapons.

"What's wrong, Big Red?" one of them asks.

"Everything," Alucard answers, pulling out the Jackal from his jacket.

From the steps, a hand slams hard against the metal and then another as a deformed humanoid appears. It makes a loud growl, while its face melts. Another like it appears, only standing. Suddenly, a whole swarm of monstrous animals leaps from the stairs.

One makes a loud shriek as if commencing into battle. It falls to the floor when a silver bullet penetrates its chest.

"This is a good time to start shooting," says Alucard to the men as he pulls the trigger countless times. Several of them fall as the round bounce off from one target after another.

"Open fire," the captain of the squad shouts. Every soldier lifts their rifles and starts shooting down the freaks of nature before them. Several fall from the bullet intake.

As the recruits begin to reload, they make a startling discovery. The nightmares, presumably ghouls, lift their non-living flesh as the torn pieces begin to rebuild. The sight takes them off guard. The elder vampire, on the other hand, smirks.

"What fun," he says, hissing. He tosses the Jackal to one the monsters. It stares down at the weapon, unable to contemplate what to do. Suddenly, Alucard stands before it, grabbing the gun and thrusting it into the creature's chest. He begins firing rapidly at the monsters as they diminish instantly from the close impact.

Tearing his hand out of the creature's chest, the thing falls to the floor. Skin slowly melts, forming into a puddle of rotting meat. The elder vampire flicks his nose from the stench.

"Nice show, Alucard," the captain says. "But something confuses me…"

"These ghouls heal…?"

"Read my thoughts…?"

"No need," the vampire says. "Head back to the surface and contact the Hellsing Organization for the new development. Integra will need to know that today's vampires are getting more and more interesting."

"I assume you're going to finish this?"

"Of course," Alucard says, chuckling. He vanishes after he reaches the escalator.

"Crazy son of a bitch," the captain says, re-grouping his men to reach the surface.

* * *

Alucard glances at all directions. He notices smoke emitting from the train wreckage. He observes it carefully, noticing a rather large gash within the metal. 'Apparently, something big smacked right into it. Or shall I say, knocked it,' he thought.

Allowing the Jackal to hang on his hand, he pulls the trigger. The ghoul on his side falls to the floor. He curves his eyes to the thing, raising a brow as he finds this one trying to heal itself. 'Odd,' he thought. 'Ghouls are incapable of regenerating; especially with silver pumping into them.'

He shoots it again and it finally becomes nothing.

"So much for that," he mumbles.

He sniffs the air, and freezes. He sniffs again and narrows his eyes. With his free hand he pulls out his other handgun, Cassul. Storming pass the rubble, blood, including the corpse out to get him, he reaches the waiting station.

Throwing his fists back, the maggots following him falls to the floor; they receive multiple hits of silver. Turning his head at both sides, he hardens his stare.

"This one is tricky…" he whispers to himself, while raising both pistols to face both sides of the room. He steps back and suddenly realizes a presence behind him. Whirling around, he aims a gun but feels his arm flying away from him instead. His eyes expand when a dark figure knocks him off his feet; the vampire flying to one of the chairs and crashing.

After a moment of stillness, he laughs aloud. His arm regenerates, his joints cracking with anticipation. The elder vampire's eyes settle on the creature. He tilts his head, for this one appears different; not that he can tell entire for the villain wears a hood over his head.

"I've seen plenty who show their faces. But you," Alucard says, grinning. "You're an odd ball."

"So," the thing says.

The red clad hunter's grin expands. "A woman, I see," he says. "This must be my lucky night."

"Unlucky," she says dully.

"Now that's no fun," Alucard says. His one hand shines as the pentagram on his gloves summons his Jackal back to him. He aims it at the target. "Then I'll have to make some fun."

"Do what you want then," she says. "I don't care."

Alucard pauses. Normally, vampires would fight for their lives. This one, on the other hand, sounds, as if a bit, suicidal.

"Seriously," he says. "You are no fun." He pulls the trigger of both guns. The rounds almost seem to penetrate; however, they snap away from her as if something has knocked them away. At that very moment, heat engulfs the room. Alucard raises a brow, for he has never seen this before.

'Exciting,' he thought as his hands are suddenly on fire, disarming him. Growling, he rushes towards the enemy vampire and tosses his fists towards her chest. To his surprise, the petite form catches his hand with her rather unusual left hand; a metallic gauntlet of some kind covering it. Beneath the metal, several tendrils of shadows leap out to grab him by the collar and toss him angrily to the ground.

The master vampire feels his head slamming against the concrete constantly before feeling himself flying elsewhere. Fortunately, he lands on his feet. Standing up, he wipes his bloody cheeks with his tongue. His eyes glance at the vampire.

"So you're the one causing all this trouble. The couple in the street, the culprit behind the massacre in that nightclub, and now this…?" He says. Alucard chuckles, for this is too interesting.

"Yes," she admits openly. "For that you will kill me, just as Integra Hellsing has ordered."

The mention of his mater's name takes Alucard by minor surprise. He raises a brow, finding it all too odd that this vampire seems to know of her.

"Who you are…?" he says. "Give me the name of your master, and I will make it quick for you."

The creature tilts her head slightly. A small giggle passes her pale lips. Eventually the giggles turn to insane cackling. The friction of her voice gives Alucard a spark. Why does that laugh sound like his? Suddenly the fits of the laughter end instantly.

"I have no master," she says. "I have but a maker now." She starts humming while walking an eerie pace towards him, hands preparing to attack.

_One…two…_

_I am coming for you…_

"My maker's name is Alucard," she says. His eyes expand as the vixen draws near for him to realize her presence.

"I have many names. But you called me police girl."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Monster of Monster**


	5. Monster of Monster

**Monster of Monster**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

His thoughts are screaming at him. It could not be…!

With a jolt, he tears the hood off of the creature. There, time stops, for his worst suspicions are proven accurately correct. Indeed, it is his former fledgling, Seras Victoria. No longer does she bare a face full of life, but the face of a true nosferatu.

Crimson squares off with burgundy as he searches her thoughts. To his astonishment, she blocks all points of entry. Instead, he receives a mental slap. The sudden action takes him off guard that she takes him by the neck, choking him.

Hissing angrily, Alucard kicks the creature from him. The impact sends her across the room and lands through the floor. Alucard pauses, staring at the spot until she rises out of a puddle of shadow. He frowns.

'Unnatural,' he thought.

"It is obvious that you are not going to allow me to leave here alive. I suppose I will have to do you harm," she says.

"Do you me harm…?" Alucard says. "You have awkward speech, police girl. Since when do you speak that way?

"Enough," she says, her voice turning almost dual-tone. Both his pistols rise from the floor and returns to his hands. The master vampire almost stumbles back, for they have not come by his command. He glances at the police girl, frowning intently.

'A capability like that takes ages to master. How then is she able to do it?' he thought.

"Do you have a death wish…?" he asks.

Seras tilts her hand once again.

"Do you…?"

With one hand a flame ignites.

"Why…?"

Seras remains motionless to his question. After a long moment she finally answers, "why not…?"

Alucard aims the Jackal and fires. A wave of inferno blocks the round from reaching the vampiress. Suddenly the wave expands, spreading everywhere around them both. With a hand she forces a chain of it against him.

Noticing the attack, he leaps away. The attack hits the rest of the seats, leaving the two in a clear battle zone. As the flames die, her left arm mutates into a darkened silhouette; momentarily, it takes shape of a wing.

"Fire…" he says. "Either you made a deal with the devil or you simply are a freak of nature. A capability like that did not come from me."

He is suddenly knocked in the face, the wing having to jump before him and then grab him by the shoulder. Several tendrils wrap around him before tossing him away from him. Before his back hits the solid wall, he fires. He grins when the round penetrates. The woman stumbles over as her blood seeps out of her backside.

"Got you," he says, vanishing. His fist knocks her face, sending her towards the train wreck. Leaping after her, his hand dives into her bosom to confiscate her heart.

However…instead of pulling the vital organ he is pulled in. Alucard glares as a great heat consumes his arm. Using his other hand he grabs her by the throat and tossing her away, allowing her to take his other arm.

The vampiress vanishes and then reappears floating before landing on her feet.

She turns to him slightly and finds a wicked grin on his face.

"Impressive," he says, while his arms heals. "Indeed, you are a far more than you use to be. It's too bad that I would have to take what I have given you, police girl."

The woman lowers her eye lids into a dead stare.

"So be it then," she says.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Enigma**


	6. Enigma

**Enigma**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

He feels his arm healing rapidly. Glancing at all directions, he finds the police girl gone. Growling, he pulls his sunglasses off, letting his eyes scan the area around him. And then a wave of vertigo overwhelms him as she appears before him. He jerks his head back when her fist slams against his chest, sending towards the train wreck, his fedora falling off his head.

The elder vampire growls angrily, and spits.

"Bitch," he snaps.

"That wasn't very nice," she mutters as she appears before him to kick him in the ribs. As he rolls over, he fires the Jackal. The silver round penetrates her chest, silver oozing out of the wound leisurely. She covers it with her steel hand. Stabbing herself with a finger, she digs out the bullet and lets it fall to the floor.

Alucard raises brow, both surprised and amused.

'Interesting,' he thought.

"Your weapons mean nothing. Just as this means nothing," she says, while the wound heals instantly. "What will you do now? To defeat me, you will need your master's permission to extend the full use of your power. If not, then you will have to post-pone my execution."

The elder vampire laughs aloud.

"You think I would allow you to walk away. Ten years, police girl, and you are still naïve. You're out of your damn mind if I am going to allow you to walk London freely."

Seras gives a low sigh as she shakes her head.

"That," she mutters. "…is rather unwise."

Zooming before him, she takes another bullet. Her other hand turns to steel like its twin and begins to thrash them violently against her sire. The smell of his blood clouds her senses as his wounds create waterfalls of red. Of course, that does not stop the hunter from shooting her.

She's suddenly scratches him across the face. Alucard meets the wall, but his feet slamming against it as he climbs up using his claws that rip through his gloves. He flips right over her.

The vampiress whirls away from him as her wing slashes against his shoulder. Black tendrils grasp it, tearing through it as bones begin to break. Once the elder vampire pulls away from her, she, once again, takes his arm.

To her surprise, the arm transforms into a serpent. She tosses it away, but the beast grows and constricts around her. Bound against the beast, she feels the pressure on her bones as it begins to tighten its hold on her.

The elder vampire raises the Jackal in one hand.

"Done," he hisses as he pulls the trigger. The bullet meets her forehead. At an instant, several bats multiply from the shadows. The snake suddenly withers away from the great flash of light that blinds Alucard for only a moment.

Opening his eyes, he finds the vampiress gone. However, he could feel her presence around him. He looks around and finds her nowhere in sight. Strange, how the girl seems to be in one place and then another within a few seconds. It drives the vampire angry.

"Where are you?" he hisses.

"Alucard," she mutters.

He turns around and then receives her fist into his jaw. Alucard stumbles back. Dropping to his knees, he uses a hand to readjust the bones in his mouth. Raising his head, he lets his eyes settle dangerously on her. He snarls. Getting back on his feet, the seals upon his hands shine with a rare magnificence.

"I've had enough fun tonight, police girl," he says. A wicked smile appears on his face.

From behind her, several shadows appear. Vine-like tendrils stab her in the back. Heavy blood flow seeps from her chest as the substance falls to the floor.

Her eyes, hazy and tired, glance down at her wounds. She takes one hand and places them upon one of the parasites, only for it penetrate her palm and wrap it around her arm. Shutting her eyes, she allows the shadows to fully consume her. In an instant, she is gone.

Alucard licks his lips and feels the great rush filling his body as her essence feeds him of his long-lasting hunger for a vampire. He purrs happily, until an unusual feeling overwhelms him. He pauses and feels for his stomach.

"What…" he says before feeling a sharp pain in his upper chest.

_One...two_

_I am coming for you..._

He chokes and backs up against the wall to use as support. Suddenly, his mid-sections burst. Thick liters of blood spill at all directions as a figure leaps out of his chest. The mass, small at first, begins to grow until it becomes the familiar being of his former fledgling, Seras Victoria.

The lady vampire stares down at him with a dead look in her eye. Her eyes follow his movements, seeing him struggle to heal the massive wound on his chest.

Alucard keeps one eye on her. His vision is blurry, for the lack of blood weakens him.

"What is this?" he says. "What have…you-done?"

"No," she mutters. "That question applies to you, and only you." She takes her eyes off of him for a moment, glancing towards the ceiling. She lowers her eyelids. "It seems that our time together must come to end. Morning has finally arrived. Goodbye…for now."

After a long moment, she vampiress takes her leave. Alucard reaches a hand out towards her, only to fall on his face.

"Damn it," he curses.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Shadow**


	7. Shadow

**Shadow**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

Integra sits in the infirmary with her arms crossing over her chest. Her eyes focus on the vampire slumbering in the bed. Several monitors surround him, focusing on his blood intake of the transfusion.

After numerous hours, the elder vampire finally opens his eyes. Integra stands up and saunters towards him. His eyes glance over at his master.

"Alucard," she says.

"Yes, Master," Alucard mutters.

"Is he awake?" Walter calls.

"Yes," Integra says. "Bring in another."

"I have it here," Walter says, walking into the room with another blood unit. Handing it to Alucard, the vampire sits up and tears the many tubes upon his body. The two nurses in the room whine in protest; however, a sigh from the Hellsing leader dismisses them of their concerns.

Alucard tears the plastic with his teeth, consuming it angrily.

"What happened?" Integra says. "The recruits found you a mess."

"Which is extremely new," Walter adds.

"I will be straight forward," the elder vampire says.

"You better be straight forward, Alucard," Integra says. "Now what the hell happened that you ended up the way you did."

"Seras Victoria," he says, between gulps.

Integra and Walter pause, staring at Alucard intently as if he is joking. He glares hard at them, making his claim official. Slowly, the two exchange glances.

"Are you meaning to say that…" the retainer begins. "…that Miss Victoria is causing the ruckus out there?"

"Yes. She openly admitted that she was one responsible for the many deaths thus far."

"If it had been her, then you should have encountered her thoughts of it; fledgling or not," Integra says, almost panicking.

"I have," Alucard admits. "I told you prior to the mission that I had dreamt."

Integra frowns. Pressing her index finger against her forehead, she begins to contemplate the matter carefully.

"How is it that she is responsible for this? She knows better than to come here and attack England," she explains. "Now that she has made her presence known, every organization that hunts impure souls will target her. She is well aware of this. What in God's name is she thinking?"

"Another organization has hired her, perhaps?" Walter says. Integra and the master vampire slowly turn their gazes at the old man. Walter chuckles as a sweat drop runs down the side of his head. "It is an idea."

"No," Alucard says, squeezing the plastic in his hand. "I don't think the police girl is concerned of the consequences. Seeing how she has fought and injured me is further proof."

"But why…?" Walter says. "Why would she do this?"

"You asked the same thing ten years ago when she suddenly disappeared," Integra says.

"Another thing…" says the butler. "How is it that she has managed to injure you? She has been a vampire for no more than ten years. A vampire against an elder is practically suicide-"

"She is three hundred years more advanced than most vampires her age," Alucard says.

The room is silent. Both Hellsing leader and retainer stare at the elder vampire if he is mad.

"How is that possible?" Integra demands.

"I have never witnessed a creature like this before," the vampire admits. "Her capabilities are astounding. I, too, have never encountered a vampire of ten years this strong."

"But why," says the butler. "How could she do this? Why is she doing this?"

"I have yet to figure that out," says Alucard. He leans against the wall after removing the pillow against his back. "Quite frankly, she told me why not?"

"That does not sound like her," Integra says. "Are you sure that it was Seras Victoria?"

"Indeed," Alucard says. "I know that presence anywhere. I could even smell my blood on her."

"If it is her, then the entire organization must send out a code red," Walter says. "She is one of Alucard's after all. A vampire of that kind is considered a great threat."

"That is true," Integra says. "Do that then. Warn every organization there is about this matter. But remember one thing."

"Yes sir," says Walter.

"Do not let the Iscariot know. This is our problem; not theirs."

"Yes, Master."

Walter runs off to do his duty.

"Will you be alright?" Integra asks.

Alucard frowns and raises a questionable brow to his master.

"What do you think?" he asks. Integra, finding the vampire in a rather bad mood, narrows her eyes at him and then walks away.

* * *

Several hours later, Walter returns with another serving. He offers the pouch to Alucard; however, the elder vampire does not bother to take it. Sighing, the retainer places it upon the nearby table.

"You have not eaten in a while, Alucard," Walter reminds him. "You've lost a great deal of blood. I hope you know that."

"I am aware of what is wrong, Angel of Death," says the vampire. "But I am in no mood."

"Well, instead of sulking about it, why not discuss it?" The butler pulls a chair from the corner and sits down with his arms crossing over his chest.

Alucard cannot help but stare at him from the corner of his eye. He growls and leans back against the wall more.

"It did not seem like her," he begins. "Everything of her appearance seems to have changed. After all, it has been ten years. But her blood tells me different."

"Oh," Walter says. "And what is so different?"

"It is something I cannot describe. What I can say is that she has lost most of the innocence she once bore. Perhaps that is one of things that makes her the way she is. I expected such rarity to diminish over time. However, to see it at a lost this early is astonishing."

"She accepted what she is," says Walter.

"Yes," Alucard mutters. "But to turn around and become something between a beast and a cold-hearted killer is something I hardly expect out of her."

Walter frowns at Alucard and takes a deep breath to ask that one question. "Alucard," he says in a dull tone.

"Walter," says the vampire.

"What happened between the two of you?"

The elder vampire snarls, baring his teeth at the mortal. Though the retainer keeps a solid visage, he could feel himself becoming nervous as Alucard stares down at him with the vicious stare of a predator. He gulps, hard.

'I think I pressed the wrong button,' he thought.

"You damn right you have," Alucard says, almost hissing. "I will not discuss that."

"Then tell me," Walter says. "What is your theory on why she is attacking civilians and more importantly, why is she attacking vampires randomly?"

"Why do you think I am sitting here? Because I'm comfortable…?" says the vampire with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't be a smart ass, Alucard! I am just as upset as you with the current events," says the Angel of Death. "Certainly, it is all a mystery what Seras Victoria is up to. Ten years she is gone, and now she has returned to England with a rare bloodlust. What is more terrifying is that she is able to defeat you."

Alucard grunts, while running a hand through his hair.

"She is my blood after all."

"Indeed. But none of your previous servants has ever attacked you."

"You think I have not realized that? By the sound your tone, Walter, I am beginning to think you are far more surprised that the police girl has kicked my ass."

"Perhaps," says the butler. "I am sure Sir Integra is astonished. The same would apply to Master Amelia. The girl has yet to hear of this."

"She's too young to understand-"

"She understands very well," says a new voice. The duo find the young heiress standing at the doorway, wearing a familiar outfit that Integra has worn during her teenage years. "You look better Alucard.'

"You need to get your eyes checked."

"What was that?" Amelia says with her face turning red.

"Now, now, young lady, watch that temper of yours," Walter says.

Alucard gets out of the bed. The mortals watch as he reaches a nearby wall.

"Alucard…"

"Leave me be."

With that, Alucard vanishes, leaving Walter and Amelia in the room.

"He is not happy," says the future Hellsing leader.

"That's because a girl beat him up," Walter says with a mechanical smile on his face.

* * *

In the shadows, a blue inferno seeps out. As the embers eventually die, she emerges. Her eyes glance at all directions. Finally, she sees her golden opportunity from afar.

The creature pulls a mortal along with him, groping her as he guides her into the apartment complex. Her eyes flare to see that this maggot has what she is looking for. Sauntering towards the building, she ignores the upcoming vehicle. Once the large car stops, the owner sticks his head out of the window.

"Hey bitch…! Watch where you're-"

The young man does not have time to finish as her crimson eyes, lazily stare into his. Slowly, he leans back into his seat as he feels himself swimming in those depths. He pulls back and sits inside, motionless.

The vampiress places a hand upon the hood of the car. A moment passes and she takes her leave. Behind her is a hand print, spreading rapidly upon the metal until it finally engulfs into heavy flames.

She enters the building and listens carefully to her surroundings. All she could hear are the blissful moans and screams of women spreading their legs to the many men and creatures within. Strangely, the high pitch noises surround her in a place that she hates to go to.

_Please, don't! You're hurting me!_

No!

"You will pay," she mutters.

The shadows beneath her feet spread in all directions as thick embers rise towards the heavens. The voices of bliss turn to agony.

She could smell flesh rotting as the inferno consumes everything around her. Glancing towards the ceiling, she senses what she has come here for.

* * *

Entering the Hellsing house are two men; one old and the other young. Both appear to be strung out from stress. Their very faces describe it. Or so what the Hellsing leader thinks as they approach her desk.

"Good evening,' one of them says. "I am Agent Hawkins. And this is my partner Agent McDowell. We are from the CIA."

"Good evening," says Integra. "I find it rather unusual for a United States' special team to visit British soil. Normally, you come here in case of something drastic occurs."

"That is what we are here for," says Hawkins. He pulls out a manila file from his coat. Placing it upon the table, he opens it to reveal a few photographs.

"Do you recognize this person?" he asks.

Integra glances at the photos to find the familiar face of Seras Victoria. She pulls the files towards her, seeing the woman in the center of flames. Below her feet are hundreds of bodies. The contents are so overwhelming that Integra lets them slide out of her hands.

"Yes," she says. "Dear god…"

"How do you know, Sarah Crawford, ma'am?"

Integra pauses, and then frowns.

"Sarah…?" she mutters.

"That is her name, isn't it?" McDowell asks.

"No," Integra says. "Her name is Seras Victoria. She is a former recruit of mine."

"Seras Victoria…?" McDowell says. "Wait, wait, you're saying that this woman is the so-called vampire chick that Big Red turned some eleven years ago?"

"How are you aware-"

"I'm part of the CIA, Miss Hellsing, I have to know these things; especially, about a bloodsucker who fights alongside humankind. That is a big one."

"Sir Integra," says, Hawkins who gives his partner the stink eye. "We want to be clear about this. Are you sure that the woman in those photos is Seras Victoria?"

"Yes," Integra says. "In fact, some time ago she attacked several people."

"So we heard," Hawkins says. "When we received word from the SAS of the strange occurrences happening around here, we had to show up. The description from the report we received twelve hours ago is too similar to our Sarah."

"Why are you calling her that?"

"She addressed herself as that."

"You are looking at America's public enemy number one," McDowell says.

Integra narrows her eyes.

"Enemy," she whispers.

* * *

Alucard sits in his lair. His eyes focus on the ceiling, trying hard to understand the current circumstances. Sadly, he is not able to remove the image of his former fledgling from his mind, nor can he remove the fact that she has somehow become so powerful.

For an instant, he has her in his grasp. But she tears away from him, ripping herself from his body. And then as if from a dream, she disappears. Even now as he sits in his throne, he is unable to detect her.

"What is happening?" he says to himself.

* * *

The vampiress arrives at the warehouse. The smell of blood clouds her senses that she does not realize the two immortals staring at her as they hold the remains of human flesh in their hands.

"Who is the fuck is this?" one says.

"She's a hot bitch man. Let's take her."

"Hell, you are a fucking idiot. She's one of us."

"Are you shitting me? She doesn't look like one of us, nor does she smell like us-"

Her hand lashes out and holds the maggot by the throat until his skin tears beneath her finger tips. The sudden attack alarms the other as he stumbles to the floor. Dropping the creature, her eyes turn towards the other, seeing him trying to flee.

"Next," she says.

* * *

**Next chapter: Ghost**


	8. Ghost

**Ghost**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

"An explosion…?" Integra says. "Where…?"

"Over at the warehouses near the bay," Walter explains. "The SAS claims there had been vampire activity going on around there for months."

"But…?" Integra mutters.

"All evidence of there being vampires causing problems around that area has been destroyed."

"Destroying a whole group of vampires is not easy," says the Hellsing leader. She frowns hard before turning to the butler. "It was her, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I suspect so."

"Damn it," Integra curses while slamming her fists into the desk. 'These random kills…? What is she doing?'

"Another attack…?" Alucard asks, stepping out of a portal.

"Yes," Walter answers for Integra.

Integra sits in her chair and lights a cigar to ease her frustration.

"Alucard," she says.

"Master…?"

"You must destroy her. It must be done. Who knows what she will do next. Civilians are starting to become aware of the situation. This we cannot allow; otherwise, the entire country will know the existence of the undead."

"I understand," he mutters.

"Good," she says. "You are dismissed. Until the time is right, I will summon you."

Alucard politely bows before leaving.

Integra runs her hands through her hair.

'Why…?' she thought. 'Why are you doing this?

* * *

Seras rests in her seat. Hovering above her head are several bodies. Dripping from them is the flow of blood, draining into the many glasses before her. With a hand, she summons one of them and presses it against her lips. She sighs as the elixir calms her nerves.

Shutting her eyes, she walks into that place. Again, she feels herself falling into a bottomless pit, but lands softly upon solid ground. Sauntering through the shadows with only but the moon illuminating in the darkness does she reach her destination; a lake of red.

Glancing to the center, she finds the cage. A shadow lingers within, motionless as a pair of hands grasp upon the sharp bars.

"Your time will come," Seras says. "It will not be much longer."

_Will you play with me? _

_Stay with me…_

_Don't leave me alone…_

"All in due time…" the lady vampire mutters.

Opening her eyes, she senses a pest nearby. And so she greets him by wrapping her hands around his neck.

The creature tries to howl out for others of its kind. However, a loud snap ruptures from under skin. He turns to dust by her finger tips.

She frowns.

"This one is weak," she says. Shrugging, she walks away towards the shadows again. "No worries. There are plenty of others."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Dark Memory**


	9. Dark Memory

**Dark Memory**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

The No-Life King sits in his throne.

For hours, he remains there contemplating the current events. However, the one matter that is haunting his mind the most is the police girl. In his thoughts, he could not remove the image of her face, nor can he remove the fact that she is now a powerful undead.

"Monster," he says, softly. "You've finally become what I had wanted."

Suddenly, a thought emerges from its grave. Stepping out from the back of his mind it comes before him. Alucard grunts, not wishing to think of it. However, the memory takes him by the throat and forces him to see.

_Her blood spills to the floor. _

_Sobbing madly, she frantically attempts to flee from the monster towering upon her like a God. However, a hand forces her to remain still. _

_She cries and pleads with him to release her. Her request is denied like so many times before. Her eyes expand when the pain consumes her whole. Falling to her kneels to clutches onto her mid-section. Glancing up at her sire, Alucard remains motionless with blood seeping out of his gloves. _

The master vampire snarls, angrily. Grasping the mini table beside him, he tosses it away. He hears the glass shatter as it slams against the floor.

Leaning forward in his seat, he mentally repeats, 'I do not wish to see this.' After a few seconds or so, the memory finally fades from his vision. Removing his hand away from his skull and leans back into his chair and breathes unneeded breath.

"What has become of you, Seras Victoria?"

* * *

"Tell me again," Integra says. "How is she public enemy number one?" Integra says, almost demanding.

"I am sorry if this comes as a shock," Agent Hawkins says. "Nine years ago, this young woman has been the target of several organizations that focused on biological warfare. After infiltrating these facilities, we found through numerous documents that she is one…of the undead. Countless missions from one of their data bases indicated that they sent out dozens of search and capture missionaries. But…"

"Go on…" Integra says.

"They were found dead," says Hawkins. "The cause of their deaths was by fire. Most of the remains were nothing but ash."

"Fire," the Hellsing leader mutters. In the back of her mind, she could hear Alucard's voice from when he first awakens in the bed. "My servant has claimed earlier that she does have such a capability. There is one problem, however."

"What is that?" McDowell says.

"Throughout history, no new born vampire has ever grasped and mastered such a power," Integra explains. "Therefore, to hear that Seras does means that something unusual has become of her."

"How so…?"

"I do not know," Integra says. "With the growing circumstance, I can theorize that she has somehow attacked, and then slain an elder of her kind. With his or her blood, she was able to channel new capabilities. Perhaps, that is how she willed the ability of flames."

"That would mean the vampire she killed had Pyro-kinetic abilities."

"That's right,"

"But like you said, a youngster like her would not be able to master it?"

"No," Integra mutters.

"Great," Hawkins says. "Not only do we find out that Sarah---Seras is one of our enemies, but she was also a former accomplice of yours. This is getting a little too jumbled up."

"Generally, I would suggest the same. But considering that the target was one of our own, it is rather difficult to express such an emotion."

"How is he taking it?"

"Who…?"

"You know who…" Hawkins says while shaking his eyes.

"Oh," Integra says, realizing that the man is addressing Alucard. "I am not sure. Alucard is often difficult to read; especially, when the matter focuses on his emotions. That is even harder to comprehend."

"With this current information, we need to head back to American Embassy where our people are stationed. In the mean time, we need to do a background check of Seras Victoria. If anything else should come up, are we free to return here for further reference?"

"You have my permission," says the Hellsing heiress.

"Thank you, Sir," says Hawkins as he waves to his partner. The younger of the two leans towards him while pacing away.

"Why did you call her, Sir?"

"I keep hearing the folks around here calling her that. It seems that they address her in a more masculine fashion, seeing that she is the leader of an organization that hunts and kills freaks of nature."

"Oh…"

The dual doors close, leaving Integra alone in her office. She leans elbows onto the desk while her palms cover her face, her fingertips raising her glasses over her eyes.

'I do not understand,' she thought.

_I am not like that…_

_I'm sorry_

_Sir Integra…_

_Do not worry. Master will win. He will win…_

Pulling her hands from her face, she allows her glasses to fall in place. Her eyes glance at the photo upon her desk. She almost cringes to see a familiar face appear so vile.

"What happened to you?" She whispers. "Seras Victoria…"

* * *

_"I hate you…" _

_Her voice is so vulgar to his ears. The solid exterior of his being shatters him. All of his sorrow twists into sick anger. Snarling, he grasps the injured woman by the throat and brings her to him. There, he presses his lips firmly against hers, determined to remove the emotions haunting. _

_Unfortunately, the elder vampire fails when she sinks her jaws into her lip. Jerking away, the girl takes with her his flesh. The sudden intake of his essence fuels her to finally stand on her feet and flee from the beast. _

_Angrily does he make haste after her; however, the new wound upon his lips seems to slow him down. He could feel the gradual loss of his strength. Falling to one knee, he watches her flee into the darkness. Chuckling to himself, he realizes his greatest error…_

_An error, he would soon regret…_

* * *

Seras' eyes open to the world of shadows. Glancing to the side, several ephemeral beings, slither out of their corners and begin to dance around in circles. The soft hum of a child echoes in her ears. Such a tune relaxes her deeply, causing her to fall back into the seat and rest.

Shutting her eyes once again, she could feel the remaining duo leaping into one dark corner to the next. Her third eye detects the closest one, seeking refuge in a classy theater. She all but raises a brow to hear the sound of a woman's voice ringing her ears.

"Phantom of the Opera," she mutters to herself. "What a lovely show…"

_I want to play_

_Let me play_

"When the time is right," she says to her surroundings. "That time is not now."

Seras finally hears the siren leave her and join the shadows. That child like tune slowly withers away, leaving her to her solitude. Shutting her eyes, she feels the maggot remaining at that one spot. The fresh smell of human life fouls her senses.

"You will do me good," she says, getting out of her seat before vanishing.

* * *

The audience remains in tatters. The thing realizes that it will be a while when one of the mortals realizes that a massacre has taken place here. Licking his lips hungrily, he spreads the legs of the human virgin before him. The girl wails and begs him to stop.

Ignoring her cries, he slams his hips against her. The creature rolls his red eyes to feel the deep penetration of her being. The girl screams as he forces her body to grind against his, completing his utter desire for a woman. Finally, feeling himself reaching his climax, he presses his jaws into her throat. Consuming her blood deeply, her cries die down.

After a long while, he finally pulls away. Zipping up his pants, he stares at his so-called 'art-work.' He grins, pleased with his success.

A strange chill suddenly stabs him. The feeling is so alarming that he glances at all directions, seeking the source of such a vile presence. His crimsons eyes wandering throughout the theatre, sauntering upon the steps of human remains; however, his mind soon takes him back to the stage. Eyes expanding, he finds the creature standing there. Her eyes reflect against his; the crimson consuming the crimson while the thirst overcomes the other.

Stumbling back, he hopes to get away from her. Unfortunately, the monster does not get far when the other like him drags him back to her feet. Vine like shadows bursting out and then returning her left arm. Shifting her expression into that of which is a glare, her mouth opens to reveal a great set of jaws. The vampire before he screams loudly, only to be unheard the jaws claim their prize.

Heavy quarts of his blood splat to the floor…

"Ashes to Ashes," a voice says aloud.

Tossing the remains of the vampire, a blade strikes him in the chest. Tilting her head, the blessed metal misses its target. Returning her head to its proper position, her eyes focus on the newcomer.

"Dust to Dust…" he continues.

Seras frowns, realizing her guest.

"Amen," he finishes, pointing the blades at her.

"Paladin Alexander Anderson," she says.

The priest chuckles to himself when he recognizes that tone of voice.

"Who would have thought that Devil's brood would be out to commit such a crime. Hellsing has lost their power over you-"

"Less talk, more kill," the vampiress says in a dull tone. The sudden demand takes the priest by surprise as he stares at her. Slowly a wolfish grin spreads on his face.

"Very well," he screams as he rushes after her.

* * *

"What…?" Integra screams. Her sudden outburst alarms the poor butler. "Understood…! It will be settled immediately." The Hellsing heiress slams the receiver back. "Damn it to Hell!"

"What is wrong…?" Walter says.

"There has been a leak…"

"What…?"

"Somehow," Integra explains. "The Vatican has discovered the vampire threat currently going on here. They will stop at nothing to complete their task to destroy the target. And what is worse, they sent that damn Paladin back here!"

"Not…" The butler tries to say.

The shadows shift rapidly as Alucard approaches from the wall.

"Had I heard correctly? Or did you say that the priest has returned to town?" he asks with a sly grin.

"This is no time for jokes, Alucard," Integra says. "That imbecile has crossed the line again. But our greatest concern is the priest attacking the main target to this operation."

Alucard's inane expression leaves him instantly when he realizes what his master is referring o.

"Where are they?" he demands.

"The theatre that displays Phantom of the Opera," Integra says. "Go now, and stop him. Be sure that the maggot remains in one piece so he can be sent back with slashes on his wrists. And another thing-"

"What…?" Alucard says.

"You know what…" says Integra.

The elder vampire frowns slightly before taking off.

"Sir…" Walter says.

"Leave to him for now," she says. "She was one of his. It would be right for him to put an end to this."

* * *

Dodging away from the attack, she slides away from the priest. This stunt has been going on for hours, practically leaving the man panting for a need of breath. He turns to her, seeing her standing afar with tired eyes.

"I give you credit—slave of Hellsing—of Alucard. The combat…abilities you possess have...much improved, since we last met."

"They have," she says. Tilting her head slightly, she continues, "Though, I cannot say the same about you."

"What…?"

"You have grown weak, priest. I wonder now…why had Alucard allowed you to live?"

"You bitch," Anderson cries, tossing several blessed objects at her. Before him, flames instantly ignite. Without realizing it, his own weapons return to him. They tear into his flesh, and his blood splatters to the cool surface below them. He screams aloud, while holding onto the knives.

"Painful, is it not?"

His eyes dart at the vampire who stands over him.

"You," he hisses.

"It should," she mutters, pressing her finger tips delicately over her neck where a river of silver resides.

_One…two…_

_I am coming for you_

_Three…four…_

_Nevermore_

_

* * *

_

**Next Chapter: Freak of Nature**


	10. Freak of Nature

**Freak of Nature**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

Standing on his feet, the Paladin tears his weapons out of his breast. His eyes stare at the vampiress who sauntering back and forth before him as if waiting for something. After pulling the final blade, he almost falls to his knees. Quarts of his blood continue to join the puddle beside his feet.

"Why…?" he says. "Why do you not attack me?"

"Why not…?" Seras asks.

He rushes after her, sending his fist to knock her face. She simply ducks and elbows him into his chest, sending him onto the stage with a loud crash. Bits of wood penetrate into his back from the impact.

Struggling to get up, a foot stomps onto his chest. The Paladin stares up into the eyes of his enemy. Never has he seen such a beautiful radiance from them as they are now, for they conjure him to remain still. He could hear the sound of children, begging him to rise and never give in. However, a cold hand grasps his neck, gripping tightly as she raises him off the floor.

"For a man of God," she says, glancing up at him with a fiendish glare. "You are a fool."

Preparing to end the battle, the sudden click of metal slamming against metal catches the vampiress' attention. Tossing the holy man out of her grasp, the bullet penetrates his whole shoulder. The priest screams aloud before landing onto a row of seats.

"That was a dirty trick, police girl," Alucard says, walking down the steps. He cannot help but grin as he finds the Paladin a mess. The regenerator rolls his eyes as he tries to regain his strength. "And she is right. For a man of God, you are a fool."

"Shut your-hole, Hellsing-- dog!"

"My ears my burning," the vampire seethes.

"If you have come here to chat, I will take my leave," Seras says, coldly.

Alucard chuckles loudly as her words. Vanishing from the stairwell to the stage, he aims the Jackal in front of her. The joy of the hunt diminishes from his eyes as he glances at her.

Her burgundy orbs penetrate into his eyes, shining brightly as the voices flow between them.

_"No," she begs. _

_Stumbling onto her feet, she makes her way towards the door. However, she fails for the Master vampire pulls her into his grasp._

Alucard frowns.

"Is that what you have come here for?"

"My reason for being here does not concern you," Seras says.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed," she hisses. "Though now your services are needed."

The elder vampire raises a brow, unable to find the meaning before the woman's words. He prepares the pull the trigger when the outcry of the forgotten priest rings his ears. From the corner of his eye, he finds the psychotic mortal tossing several of his blessed blades at his target.

Remaining still does the lady vampire glance at the blades, and as if ghosts have gasped them, do they float in the air before stabbing at the other target. Alucard's eyes expand he flies to the far wall with knives piercing into his flesh.

The priest drops his jaw as he stares at his great rival and then at his target. He cannot help but hold his breath as she stares at him with her face inches from his.

"Thank you," she mutters.

Remaining still after a long moment, the priest would soon realize the black tendril piercing into his belly. Screaming at the top of his lungs, the slithering shadow tossing him towards the top row of seats where he crashes with a loud 'thud.'

The shadow rapidly returns to the owner, having her crack the knuckles of her left hand as it begins to regenerate. Turning her attention to her former master, she approaches him.

Alucard glares at her with an insane expression; one she has seen before.

"You're angry," she says.

"Aren't we observant?" Alucard snaps.

"It does not matter how much rage overfills you. Remember, my maker, that I did not start this battle," she says with a small pause. "But you have, ten year ago."

The master vampire gives a look of confusion. He pulls the trigger, only to miss. The police girl knocks the gun out of his hand with a simple slap. The vampire growls angrily as she grasps one knife and drives it further into his gut, earning a painful cry from him. She suddenly grasps his hands and holds them tightly.

Alucard's eyes expand slightly, for he feels the rune burning immensely. The great pain courses throughout his body, causing him to convulse from the electric shocks. While feeling his fiber of his being gradually quiver in pain, he feels the police girl's cold lips upon his.

Her action confuses him greatly when the kiss grows into a passionate one. Pulling back, he prepares the bite her lips off when he feels something odd. Grunting, he feels an intense feeling of displacement overwhelm him as he gives in to the vampiress' will. He almost chokes when he feels a part of his being torn from him.

Grasping both sides of his face, she presses her lips harder against his. The veins on his face become visible as she kisses him hard. A loud cry almost escapes from him as she finally releases his mouth. Alucard pants heavily as the feeling in his chest ceases to torment him. Raising his eyes, he finds her staring down at him. Licking her lips, she turns away.

"Police girl…!" Alucard calls out, angrily.

Stopping in the middle of the stage, she turns around slightly to face him. He tears free from the heavenly weapons of the Vatican. Feeling his wounds healing, he stands upright.

"What is it? Did you want me to express my gratitude? I would be happy to, if I only did not despise you-"

"Silence…!" Alucard says. "Answer me now. What game you playing at?"

"This is no game," she state. "You should know what is going on. Why are you being naïve?"

"I am not the one who decides to come here ready to die."

"Just as you come here in this very theater, may I remind you?"

"I am far beyond death as we speak," He says, mildly. "Unlike you, who can simply die from anything-"

"On the contrary," the woman says. "If you had not heard from the Americans, I am no different from the great Impaler."

The elder vampire frowns at her as she offers him an equal stare.

"Now that I have what I need, you are no longer an issue; you and every organization seeking me out in hopes to destroy me once and for all."

"And what is that? Your exposure..?"

Her eyes gradually drop from their angry expression and shift into a more surprised one. For a long while she keeps that face, causing Alucard to smirk a bit.

'It seems I have hit a raw nerve,' he thought.

"So," she mutters in shock. "You haven't figured it out after the pass two days that I have been here?"

"Pray tell, figured what out? Stop speaking in riddles…"

"Murdering bastard…" she screams. Her outburst sets flames from all around. Alucard ducks as he sees a wave of embers before him. Raising his head, he finds the whole stage preparing to collapse. Turning back the vampiress, he finds her gone.

"No use staying here," he says. With a mental thought, the Jackal returns to his possession. In that moment, he vanishes before the ceiling falls upon him.

* * *

** Next Chapter: The Past Unfolds**


	11. The Past Unfolds

**The Past Unfolds**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

"Good God," Integra says.

She presses her fingers against her temples. For almost an hour, she tries to put the piece together. However, Alucard's report does not make much sense. She leans her face into her palm while staring at him.

"Tell me again," she says.

"I do not know how else to explain it, Master," Alucard mutters. "Apparently, the police girl's rampage is something that I had done."

"That you had done…?" Integra repeats. She frowns. "Is it something that you have done to her?"

"Yes."

"What…?"

"I do not know yet," he says.

They remain silent. Integra, feeling overly upset, finally excuses him. Alucard turns away with his arm crossing his chest and a look far too stern that it nearly takes Walter off guard.

"There is something he is not telling," the retainer says to his leader.

"I know," Integra mutters. "It seems to fall into the same category why she has left us in the first place."

"You don't believe that he could have harmed her in anyway?"

"If that is the case, then her whole mission is a matter of vengeance," the Hellsing leader says, glancing up at Walter. "She wants Alucard to suffer whatever she had suffered from."

Walter shakes his head, finding all this too strange in the former police woman's behavior.

"Yet still," Integra says. "There is something that puzzles me about it. Why wait ten years…?"

"She could have been feeding for ten years and become that powerful."

"Even if that were the case, she would still be weak against Alucard."

A knock suddenly comes to the door.

"Enter," Integra says.

Walking into the office are the two American officers, Hawkins and McDowell. They approach the desk with saddened expression.

"Sir Integra," Hawkins says.

"What is the matter…?" she asks.

"There is good news and bad news," Hawkins says. "The good news is that your Paladin Alexander Anderson has been sent back to Rome with a slap on his hands. With both the British and American government advising that the Vatican keep out of this one, there is no way he is going to stroll into the country."

"Wonderful," Integra says, rolling her eyes with relief.

"Now the bad news," McDowell says. "A researcher from D.C has proposed to keep Seras alive."

Those very words send a shock throughout the heiress's body. Jumping out of her seat, she slams her hands onto her desk.

"What…?" she says.

"The bad part is that the pentagon accepted. We were told to tell you that if you see her, you are to contain her," Hawkins says. "Quite frankly, I don't like it, but that's the drill for now."

"Why in God's name are you they asking for such a thing?" Integra asks.

The American CIA officers glance at each before giving sour expressions.

"What…?" Walter says. "What is it?"

"All right," Hawkins says.

"Hawk," McDowell says.

"Back off, kid. I tell better stories than you do," the eldest of the two says before taking a seat in one of Integra's chairs. "To begin with, the Doctor's name is Parker. He is the head of a research and development center. His main focus is on biological weaponry. In that study, he failed miserably trying to perfect the ultimate soldier. By doing so, he tampered with genetics not human beings."

"Is that not illegal?" Walter asks.

"It is," the officer says. "However, if you got friends in high places you can do just about anything. And that is what Parker did. When he discovered through one our networks about the existence of vampires, he was suddenly determined to find one and study it. From there, he found out that he could mess around with vampire DNA and mutate it enough to make that vampire far more advanced than most of its kind."

"Is he mad?" Integra yells. "Doesn't he have the slightest idea what kind of creature he would bring into the world?"

"No," Hawkins says. "I doubt he does if he wants to keep her around."

Integra and Walter freeze in place. Time seems to have stopped and that sentence runs on forever. Getting out of her chair, she saunters over to the old man, giving him a cold stare.

"Seras…" she says. "That's why you have all that power…"

"Yeah," Hawkins mutters. "He found her out in New York when she was in a weak state. I do not know what he did to her after that, but I do know that he is responsible for her pyro-mania when he started doing all kinds of experiments with her DNA."

"Good God," Walter says, pressing a hand against his forehead.

Integra leans against her desk, crossing his arms.

"And I suppose that the pentagon wants to her alive to continue their science project?" she asks.

"Technically," McDowell finally says. "Yeah… That is the case."

"You will have to forgive me," the heiress says. "But I cannot allow that to happen."

The officers glance at her and then at each other.

"Well said," Hawkins says.

"So what are we going to do?" McDowell says.

"I know that Parker is going to show up here soon," Hawkins mutters. "He is going to try and persuade you further to not do harm to Seras and have her thrown into a cage where he can continue his work."

"Good," Integra says, returning to her seat. "Then I could knock some sense into him for having to use genetics to tamper with vampire DNA."

"Why on Earth, Seras?" Walter asks.

"I haven't the slightest idea," the Americans say in unison.

* * *

The apartment remains in silence. The cold bodies on the floor lie upon the puddles of red. Before them, on a sofa, is the lady vampire pressing hands upon the head of that vampire maggot. Feeling his veins about to implode she tosses him away. Her eyes glance down at him as he slowly turns to ash.

Sauntering towards the mortals, she steps into the pools. A great vacuum slowly consumes as they diminish from right under her feet. Rolling her eyes back thick rivers of blue spread across her face; she stumbles back from the great rush.

_One…two…_

_I am coming for you_

_Three…four…_

_Nevermore_

_Five…six…_

_Have your crucifix_

_Seven…eight_

_I am filled hate…_

_Nine…and ten_

_I live again_

* * *

_"I beg you. Stop it," she cries. She scrambles to get away from him. However, she fails as he pins her against the wall. _

_His eyes expression nothing as those crimson pools seems to drain her of her being. She could feel a wave of fatigue overwhelm her as her arms are lifted over her head. Only then, does she feel the great pain…_

_She screams. _

* * *

Opening her eyes, she finds herself out in the streets of London. Glancing at the sky, she finds the sun greeting her. Sighing, she turns around feels her undead spirit arise from its resting place.

The crimson of her eyes gradually shift into an unusual emerald hue. At an instant, the sky above her fills with monstrous, angry clouds. The sounds of thunder and the dance of lightning make their way into the city below.

With the sudden change of weather, mortals from all around appear in confusion as the wind picks up. The strength of it causes the electricity in many streets to go out.

Suddenly, London greets a day of darkness.

* * *

**Next Chapter: In the Dragon's Lair**


	12. In the Dragon's Lair

**In The Dragons Lair**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

The elder vampire sits in his throne. He does not bother to sleep, nor drink.

In the back of his mind, he could hear her voice echoing. Frowning, he recalls how she blames him for all the trouble she is causing. Her reason for such is matter that has taken him four years to conquer.

It has happened in this very room.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago..._

_"Let go!" she screams. Crawling on her back, her master begins to stalk her. "What is wrong? What have I done? Tell me, please?" _

_Grabbing her by the collar, he yanks her to her feet and slams her body against the wall roughly. The young vampire coughs from the impact._

_"What have you done, you say?" He says, maliciously. "You have done quite enough." _

_"Please, what have I-"_

_The vampire punches her hard in her mid-section, sending the Draculina to the floor to whimper in agony. Pressing her hands into her wound, she tries to cope by pulling herself into a fetal position. However, a rough tug from Alucard forces her out of it. _

_"No," she screams, pushing him away with all her might. She runs towards the exit only to find a great many tendrils of his hair attacking her. Falling to the floor, she rushes on her hands and knees to get away from him. _

_Grabbing her hips, he pushes her into her back. With his body weight, he pins to the floor to keep her from escaping. The vampiress cries aloud for anyone to assist her from this mad man. With tears filling her eyes, she silently pleads with him with to show mercy. _

_Her pleas go unacknowledged as she feels the pain ripping her from the inside out. Choking, a thick trail of blood leaps from the corner her mouth. She pushes the elder vampire off of her roughly as she gets back on her knees. With a single arm, she wraps around midsection hard. Her eyes wander to the floor and finds masses of her blood draining to the floor beneath her. _

_"No,' she gasps, unable to speak. Her tears fall onto her cheeks. _

_Alucard's face softens. _

_"This had to be done," he says. _

_"No," his fledgling says, shaking her head rapidly. Both of her hands find the sides of her head as she starts pulling on her hair. "No," she yells. _

_Kneeling down at her eye level, he places a hand beneath her chin. _

_"Police girl," he says, using the back of his knuckles to caress her face and soothe her. However, she lashes at him violently. Her sudden action takes him off guard, yet enrages him. Taking her by the shoulders, he yells: _

_"You insolent bitch…! Stop this…!" _

_Suddenly, her jaws clamp down on his throat. Alucard's eyes expand from the bite as she drains him rapidly. _

_"Stop...! Enough…! Release me, Seras Victoria!" he yells as he knocks her away from him. Feeling dizzy, Alucard stumbles back. With his blurry vision, he sees the police girl running away. _

_Return to me. Don't you dare run away from me!_

_Unfortunately, she does not heed his warning and vanishes in the shadow of the night. _

* * *

Alucard grunts aloud. Pressing a hand against his forehead, he could feel a wave of guilt disturbing him.

"Cowardice idiot," he mutters. "Only you are not that woman anymore, are you?"

In the back of her mind, she resides again. Her eyes wander towards her victims. Taking a glass in one hand, she sniffs the contents of her latest victim; she is a virgin no older than thirteen hanging before her with her lower jaw missing.

The very look of her reminds her of something…

* * *

_Eleven years ago..._

_Sitting in her room, Seras leans her head back against the wall. She sighs inwardly as her hunger pains continue to haunt her. Glancing at the hemostat in the bucket of ice, she makes a sour expression and turns away. _

_"When will it stop?" she says. _

_"When you finally drink the blood, police girl, it will stop." _

_Seras leaps to find her master sitting at the coffee table with his feet on top-again. _

_"Must you scare me like that?" she says, huffing. _

_Alucard tilts his sunglasses over his nose as his crimson eyes scans his fledgling from top to bottom. He gives out a low growl. "You have stopped drinking again, I see." _

_Seras flushes and looks elsewhere. _

_"Yes, I have. What of it?" _

_"Why have you stopped nourishing yourself? You will grow weak again." _

_"So what…?" she says. "Just leave already, it's nothing important." _

_A great silence hovers over them. Seras, not wanting to glance at her master, steals a look of him. She freezes when she finds him staring at her with an odd expression on his face. _

_"What…?" she says. _

_A wolfish grin gradually appears on his face, causing the girl to shiver as a chill climbs up her spin. _

_"Giving me orders, police girl?" _

_Realizing her error, Seras quickly apologizes. She presses her hands together tightly as her Master gets up from the chair walks over to her. She shrugs a little as she feels his eyes over her. _

_"Could you please leave me alone?" she whispers. _

_"No," he answers, bluntly. _

_"Why…?" _

_"I will not leave until you tell me the reason why you have delayed your meal." _

_"It's nothing to worry about-" _

_Alucard suddenly snatches her collar and yanks her to face him. Seras freezes as those eyes drill right into her, causing her to shake slightly. _

_"Give me petty excuses like that again, police girl I will give you something to worry about. Am I understood?" he says, dangerously. _

_She quivers slightly before nodding her head. Alucard gently releases her and crosses his arms. _

_"Now talk," he says. _

_"You'll be upset if I tell you." _

_"I will be upset if you do not tell me," he hisses, forcing her to wince by his words. _

_"My…" she begins. _

_"Yes…?" _

_"My humanity… If I drink the blood, I fear that it will go away. And…" Seras says. "I am not ready to give it up." _

_As those words leave her mouth, Alucard's gaze hardens. The police girl does not dare look up at him. After several minutes, she notices him grasping the medical blood. Turning slightly, she finds him drinking from it. _

_"What…?" she whispers. _

_His eyes lazily fall on hers. Seras could see a deep rage and lust filling them with drop of her meal. _

_Tossing the plastic away, he races after her. Seras leaps away from him, only to fail he drags into her bedding. Seras, hoping to scream out for help, finds cold lips upon hers. Her eyes expand widely as the kiss deepens, forcing her mouth open as thick contents spill into her. _

_With all her aggression, she tries to push her master off of her in hopes to spit the liquid out of her mouth. However, powerful arms hold her in place as a freakish tongue dives down into her throat. The muscle causes her to choke and swallow the contents. _

_After an eternity or so, Alucard finally releases her. The girl lies there limp before him, her eyes trailing with tears. Growling in irritation, the elder vampire stands up from the bedding and glances down at her. _

_"You are hardly a human anymore, police girl. Constantly denying what you are will get you killed one of these days." _

_Seras sits up and hugs her knees to her chest while listening to her Master's words. The elder vampire finishes his speech and then digs into his coat for another packet. His apprentice stares at him in bewilder as he hands it to her. _

_"So now is the time to conquer your fears," he says. "Drink the blood." _

_"Master…" _

_"Drink it or I will force you yet again," he says. _

_The girl crawls towards the edge of her and slams the coffin lid to shut. Her denial receives a cruel response; her master laughs through the surface as shadows fill the narrow space. She screams aloud to feel them wrap around her tightly and hold her in place. _

_"I can make this difficult for you, police girl. Cooperate, or else." _

_Seras whimpers and bites her lip to suppress her screams. A moment later she smells the familiar substance near her. It drips upon her mouth, startling her as she finally takes it by the base of her tongue. After draining her meal, the coffin lid opens and she finds Alucard sitting on the other side with his back leaning against the wall. _

_"Better…?" She nods silently, not bothering to look at him. Alucard tilts his head to the side. He smirks. "You have much to learn." Getting off the bed, he heads over to the far wall towards his chambers. However, a whisper passes her lips: _

_"How can I?" _

_Alucard stops in his tracks and turns to the police girl who wipes her tears away with her hands. The elder vampire raises a brow and saunters back to her. _

_"Do as I say," He mutters. "And then you know what it takes to be a true nosferatu. Do you understand?" _

_"Yes, sir," she says, meekly._

_"Look at me," Alucard commands. In a moment or so, Seras lifts her gaze to feel his. She freezes in place as those cold, unpredictable depths dig right into hers. She attempts to say something, but his hand presses against her cheek to wipe the tears away. _

_Her eyes expand as the thumb of his glove collects the blood-stain droplets and presses them against her mouth. Feeling a strange sensation overwhelming her, she allows her tongue to press against it and drink down the crimson flow. Her actions take her master by surprise as he remains still to allow her to continue. _

_The police girl slowly curves her gaze back to her master and finds an unusual look upon his visage. She could read the lust filling in his eyes. _

_"Master…Alucard," she whispers. _

_In a quick motion, the master vampire takes hold of her neck and yanks her against the wall. The force of his bite taking off guard as she leans against the solid surface and give her sire leverage as he deepens his hold. _

_The young vampiress purrs lightly as her sire lifts her off the floor, using his body weight to press her against the wall. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulls him closer to ever-wanting heat. The sudden motion causes him to grunt loudly. Chuckling, he lifts away from the flesh wound and lets his freakish tongue lap over it. _

_"Is this what you want, police girl?" he asks out of the blue. _

_The woman whines in frustration, practically pouting, for her master has yet to realize her desperation. Her fingers curl affectionately around one of the locks of his hair. Seeing no answer out of her, he grips her jaw tightly while crimson blares into burgundy. _

_"Your answer…" He hisses, expressing a bit of his own frustration. _

_"Yes…" she says. _

_With that finally said, she is lifted to her bedding. Falling roughly on the mattress her maker climbs over her, shedding every bit of clothing upon her body. Soon she feels him attack her body, feasting over it while shivering from the overwhelming sensations. Finally having enough, her hands dig into the white of his shirt until she reaches his skin. Her sharp nails penetrate the surface, unleashing a harsh growl from him. _

_Grasping her hands with hands with his, he pushes them down besides each side of her head. _

_"Still a virgin, girl?" _

_With her eyes half open, she retorts, "I think you know the answer to that." _

_Grinning madly, he spreads her legs further apart. And with a quick motion, she is greeted a world of pain and pleasure. Throwing her head back, she makes a loud scream. Tears' streaming down her face, her master begins torturing her to the point of madness. With harsh, angry thrusts she scratches her nails into his back, tearing through his shirt as his blood dominates the white._

_Her small moans turn high pitch yelps as they both reach the height of their destruction. Snarling, Alucard's jaws clamp down on his lover's neck. The police girl, overwhelmed by the combination of the bite and her climax, turns mute with her eyes expanding. _

_Her pulse gradually slows down as her master drains her. He finally releases and rests his body upon hers. The girl's arms snake around his shoulders, hugging her to him._

_Several seconds later, she hears him chuckle. She gazes at him. _

_"What is so funny?" she asks. _

_"You're not thirsty anymore are you, police girl?" Alucard says. Opening one eye, his smirk widens. "Perhaps I should do this more often when you decide not to drink." _

_A faint shade of pink emerges from her cheeks… _

* * *

"A day of great regret," she mutters.

Tossing her glass from her, she marches to that place once again. A song echoes in the darkness, calling out to her. Finally, reaching the large pool of red she spots the confine prison; broken and in pieces.

Lowering her eyelids she turns her attention elsewhere. Finding a comfortable seat, she settles herself against a cushion. A wave of heat embraces her. Sighing, she feels a sense of agony; the same awful pain from ten years ago.

"That time has finally come. For so long…so long," she whispers, as tears roll down her eyes. "Never again, will this occur…no man or beast will stand in the way. Go now…I must rest."

Seras turns her attention towards a small figure carrying a doll with missing limbs…

* * *

Alucard's eyes are heavy. He could feel the vulgar sensation tearing its way into his mind. He knows all too well of it. Frowning, he realizes the enemy. In the back of his mind, he could almost hear the battle cry.

As of that moment, the master vampire predicts the worst to come.

"I know now, " Alucard says. "Seras Victoria, how far will you go to accomplish this?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Shatter**


	13. Shatter

**Shatter**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

It is a bright day…a normal day. Men, women, and children make their way into their usual lives. At a toy store, several young girls giggle mewl by the sight of their new friends; china dolls with porcelain skin and bright blue eyes.

All in color suddenly turn quiet as a black sheep enters. All stare at the newcomer, wearing a simple black dress and boots. In her hands, she carries what appears to be a stuffed toy with its head missing. Upon the body are markings of crimson.

A mother of two, finding the child too odd, pulls her children away as she passes by. Hiding her face under long chocolate bangs, she approaches her first choice. Raising a pale hand, one of blue rivers, she reaches out for her.

"Play with me," says the child in an odd, chilling voice. Her hands crush the skull…

* * *

An odd feeling causes Alucard to wake from his slumber. Stepping out of his coffin, he marches to the surface. Entering his master's chambers, he finds the CIA agents once again. The two leap when they realize him in the room.

"Alucard," Integra says from behind the desk. "Is something the matter?"

"Something is wrong," he mutters.

"He realized it…?" Hawkins asks.

Alucard curves his eyes at the older man. "Realize what…?"

"Explain it to him, please. The technological specifications of these machines are somewhat confusing," Integra says, sighing.

"Sure," Hawkins says, spreading the paper work around the desk. Alucard could see several maps and photos of London Tower. He raises a brow, wondering what is so special about the historical edifice.

"About twelve years ago when the US government came to realize the existence of vampires, the pentagon issued several tactic units to form and develop new weapons against the undead. One of the many devices used to detect them are electromagnetic impulses, which are normally used to detected ghosts. However, vampires, to our astonishment, seem to set out more of these pulses than anything."

"In other works, if you were to fish for vampires these machines would easily find them," McDowell says, holding one of the devices with a meter from zero to hundred. "That or the satellites we use to search and destroy the bitches with."

"And I suppose with this, you were able to find something?" Integra asks.

"Yes, we did actually," Hawkins says. "Or at least an M-I5 agent did."

"What are you talking about?" the Hellsing leader asks.

Taking one of the photos out of the manila folder, the agent presents a file of a man. "His name is Thomas Corwin. He is one of the night watchmen at London Tower. Three days ago, he called in an informant of her majesty's secret service. His report indicated that strange supernatural occurrences have been plaguing the tower for almost two days."

"The inhabitances here claim that the tower is haunted," Alucard says.

"But in this case, you do not know think it is Queen Catherine causing all this trouble do you?" Integra mutters.

"No, we don't," McDowell says. "According to one of our satellites, there is a major electromagnetic field surrounding the entire perimeter of this building. The readings are so high that is practically off the charts."

"We think that Seras is probably hiding there," Hawkins says.

"There…?" Integra says, sounding a bit confused. "Why in God's name would she remain in London Tower for?"

"We have no clue. All we know is that, there is the possibility that she is hiding there somewhere. And with Alucard noticing that doubles the chances."

"Alucard, see if you can detect her once more," Integra says. "Meanwhile, I will have a team ready to go to London Tower."

A cell phone suddenly rings. Hawkins digs into his coat and pulls it out. "Excuse me," he says. Pressing the device against his ear, he speaks silently until he gasps with concern. "Are you sure? That's not possible we have the target-"

Hawkins' face turns sour. "Two pulses…one of the same, are you sure…? All right…all right, keep me informed. I'll investigate the site."

"What happened?" McDowell says.

"There are two pulses," Hawkins says, putting his phone back.

"What…? That doesn't make sense. That means she's in two places at once."

"What happened?" Integra says.

"One of my informants was following a pulse that Seras sets out. Apparently, he followed it to a small doll house across town. The entire store exploded."

"Christ…" McDowell says.

"And the casualty report…?" says the Hellsing leader.

"No one survived the blast."

"Shit…I don't believe this!" says the young agent. "She's playing with us now."

"Yeah, but this isn't her usual game of cat and mouse. Apparently, she's in two different places and we cannot understand why."

"It smells like a trap," Integra says. Shutting her eyes she calmly meditates in hopes to find a solution to the issue. Finally, opening her eyes she stands from her seat. "Gentlemen, I will go with you to the site. Meanwhile, Alucard, you and the troops will go to London Tower and search for Seras Victoria."

"Yes, Master," Alucard says, vanishing in thin air.

* * *

The playground is empty. In the lap of the small tyke is a doll with a cracked skull. Continuing to swing, the smell of rotten flesh fills the air.

Behind the chains are pools of red. Within them are masses of flesh. The faces of these victims express nothing but sheer terror…such a look causes this one to give off that effortless giggle.

_One, two…_

_I am coming for you… _

* * *

Stepping into the shop, Integra examines the remains. Her heart pities the poor souls. Deep within her, she feels enraged by how a vampire could possibility target children, and then kills them with a weapon so damaging.

"Dear God," she says.

"I got the fireman's report," McDowell says. "There was absolutely nothing in the shop that could have caused the fire. They cannot even find a single metal fragment of an explosive that could have caused the explosion."

"So she was here…?" Hawkins says. "But then what explains London Tower."

"I haven't the slightly idea, Old Timer."

"Why a Doll shop?" Integra says, suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Hawkins says.

"Why would Seras Victoria target a doll shop? She destroyed several vampires in areas where there is mostly vampire activity," Integra explains while glancing at the burnt cash register. "Why out of the blue does she decide to destroy place such as this?"

The three remain silent for a long moment.

"She's got a point," Hawkins says.

"What…?"

"Why target a place like this--"he says until his cell phone rings. "Excuse me…"

"If what you are saying is the case, maybe she's going on a killing spree. I hear vampires go on that thing called bloodlust-"

"Seras is far too nourished to be in that state of mind," Integra says. "A vampire who does not drink will gradually fall victim to it and then grow weak after the episode has passed."

"So what in God's name is she doing?"

"Shit," Hawkins says.

"What's the matter…?"

"We got another murder out in a playground not too far from here?"

"What…?" Integra says.

* * *

Hellsing troops finally arrive at the time. Awaiting them are the MI-5 and the CIA. Members of each organization approach the captain, a look of concern upon their faces.

"Report," says Captain Archer.

"At seven-teen hundred hours, we had two teams search and scan the entire fortress. However, before they reached the White Tower, the men burst into flames."

"Burst into flames, sir…?"

"Yes. We had selected a robotic specialist to view incident from aerial prospective. His machine recorded everything on film. He is currently sending it to every anti-freak organization as we speak.

"Do you know if the enemy has ever left the perimeter in the past twenty-four hundred hours?"

"That is a negative, sir. We predict that the target has remained here for the entire time."

"Very well, we will take extra precaution," says Archer, who turns to the red-clad vampire staring at out at this historical place. "It is your show, Alucard. We will not move until you give the okay."

"She is hiding," Alucard whispers.

"What was that…?"

"Nothing," the vampire says. "Do what you must. I will go ahead." And then, he vanishes into the shadows.

* * *

"Dear God," Hawkins says, getting out of the car. The sight before him almost makes him fall to his knees.

Integra, keeping her eyes off the corpses, approaches the Chief of police. The old man turns to Integra, nodding slightly for her to approach. When she does, a sad expression washes over his visage.

"I can only guess what could have done this," he says. "But here is the trouble; how am I to explain this to the public? The media has been growing more and more suspicious in the last three days. What is going on, Sir Integra?"

"We have the target over in London Tower," the Hellsing leader explains.

"But then, what could have done this?"

"I do not know. But from what I can see here, it does appear to be the work of a blood-sucker. To do this without anyone noticing tells me that the freak is awfully fast."

"Do what you can, Integra. Find the animal that did this and destroy it. We cannot allow all of England to know what has been happening for over hundreds of years. We cannot!"

"I know. I understand. The Hellsing Organization will see to it that this abomination will be found and then destroyed."

"Thank you…"

"Integra," Hawkins says, approaching the two. "Excuse me, but McDowell found something that I think you ought to see."

"Yes, of course," she says before nodding her head to the chief. They saunter to the young officer who kneels down one knee to examine a corpse. He turns around slightly and gestures the two to come closer.

"What is it?

"I don't think Seras did this," McDowell says. Integra's eyes expand with surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asks, kneeling beside him.

"Look at the bite marks on this little girl," he says, pointing at her neck and other areas of her body that have teeth marks. "After chasing Seras for ten years, never have we seen her kill like this. It only takes one bite for her to consume her prey, not several as if this kid was a pork chop."

Integra frowns, glancing at the wounds carefully. She leans forward and frowns harder.

"What…?" she mutters.

"Is something the matter…?" Hawkins asks.

"Yes," Integra says. "First off, McDowell is right."

"I am…?" the youngster says.

Hawkins rolls his eyes at him.

"Second, these bite marks are unusual."

"How…?"

"Look closely at them, the both of you. The average adult has a rather large mouth, don't you think?"

Unable to understand what is saying, McDowell glances at the marks again and realizes that the jaw marks are indeed, small…too small.

"You're saying that a…?" the old man says.

"If Seras did not do this…who the hell did?" McDowell asks.

Integra glares hard and gets up with a start. She marches to her car. The two men follow at her.

"Integra…"Hawkins begins.

"We leave for London Tower immediately. Whatever did this is possibly at London Tower…"

"You mean at the London Zoo," a tall man with greasy black hair and a sinister face says. Putting his hands into his pocket he glances over a corpse. "This is a mess…"

"Parker," McDowell hisses.

"Parker…?" Integra asks.

"Yes, Sir Integra. It is finally good to meet you. I've heard a great deal about you and that servant of yours. What was his name again?"

"That does not concern you," Integra says.

"Ah, what a pity then…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hawkins says.

"I heard Sara had come to England. Why else would I be here?"

"There is no way in Hell that you can control a monster like that," McDowell says, grasping him by the collar.

"Damn it, kid, knock it off," Hawkins says pulling the two away from each other.

Parker smirks smugly. "If this young woman can control an all-powerful vampire, I am very sure I can do the same." With that the man leaves in an armored car.

"Where the hell is he going?" McDowell says.

"What the hell did you mean by London Zoo?" Hawkins says.

The three exchange glances.

"All right, I'll tell you what. I will go to the Zoo, and you two head over to London with the others," McDowell says.

"Fine," Integra says, rushing away.

* * *

Alucard saunters down the hall. He could feel her behind his eyes. It is strange why he cannot see her. Stepping into the chapel, he feels a wave of her presence flooding the large space. He frowns, when he finds her nowhere.

His eyes scan the ceiling, the walls, and the floors, but none provide him the answer to this question; where is Seras Victoria?

Stepping further into the chamber, a great chill passes him. Spinning around, he pulls out the Jackal and aims at whatever could have been the cause of that gust of wind. From the corner of his eye, he spots something standing at the altar.

Alucard raises a brow to find a small girl with a broken doll in her hands.

"Will you play with me?" the girl asks in a depressing tone.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Deceiving Innocence**


	14. Deceiving Innocence

**Deceiving Innocence**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

The zoo has several police cars. It has taken McDowell almost ten minutes to pass the stampede of police officer. Once he is finally within the site, his blood runs cold as he finds unusual creatures. Forensic scientists do their best to hide the atrocities under a white sheet as they examine the remains.

"McDowell, CIA," he says, holding his badge to the officer in charge. "What in God's name happened?"

"We are still trying to get the bottom of that," the man says. "But we have eye witnesses who claim that the animals started to mutate; their bodies fuse together and broke out of the cages. There were several casualties, until security finally gunned them down by lethal injection."

"How so…?"

"A tranquilizer gun…"

"Oh," McDowell says. "Does anyone know how it happened?"

"Honestly, no one has a clue what could have done this. Forensic specialist, Tom Gordon had just ordered to ship these freaks of nature to the closest medical facility for further observation. Other than that, no one has a clue what could have happened."

"What about the witnesses..?"

"They were sent away. Some fellow from the CIA, like you took them away; he claims his name was Parker."

McDowell frowns hard.

"All right, thanks man," he says, rushing to get out of the zoo.

'That son of a bitch knows something,' he thought.

* * *

Integra finally arrives at the sight. Hawkins follows after her as they reach the group of Hellsing recruits.

"Report," she orders.

"Alucard went inside. We have not heard from him."

"Why are you still out here?"

"Two teams were sent out, and then perished in flames. If we get any closer, we will dead too."

The Hellsing leader frowns as this. Her eyes turn to the site before her. 'Alucard,' she thought. 'Whatever you are doing make it fast.'

The sound of armored cars catches her attention. Turing around, numerous vehicles from the United States military arrive. Exiting them are marines. Glancing at Hawkins, the old man makes his way towards one of them.

"What the hell is going on here, solider?"

"Stand aside, sir."

"No, I will not stand aside. Who is in charge here?"

"No need to be upset Hawkins," Parker says stepping out of the armored vehicle while placing gloves on. "We have the situation under control. The Hellsing Organization does not need to be here. Therefore, leave."

"I think not," Integra says, glaring. "Whatever you have done to that vampire has become my business once she started to cause trouble in my country."

"I am sure that can be settled in a different approach-"

"Do not patronize me…!" snaps Integra. The sound of her voice causes the marines to flinch.

"Well, if you do not cooperate, Miss Integra, I guess I will have to make you-"

"Try me," she says, pointing a gun at him. At the same time, Hellsing officers take aim at Parker and his men.

Hawkins' eyes expand as he steps away. 'Hell hath no fury,' he thought.

Parker scowls slightly and raises his hands into the air. "I mean you no harm. But you are in my way."

"What are you doing here?" Integra demands.

"I am not authorized to answer," Parker says.

"Under whose authority…?" Integra says.

"No one's," a new voice shouts out from the distance. McDowell arrives sprinting towards the group. His facial expression turns sour once he sees the marines. 'Shit, what the hell is all this?' he thought.

"What do you mean, kid?" Hawkins says.

McDowell turns his gaze on Parker, who smiles. "What I mean is that Parker here is running his own show. No one back home has ordered him to be here. He simply came here once he found out that Seras was here. It looks like he is trying to get his hands on her to complete the rest of his god forsaken science project for the county fare."

Integra's eyes narrow more.

"You're trying to contain her, aren't you?"

Parker's grin expands softly.

"Well," he starts. "You caught me. Yes, I am trying to get my dear Seras back into my possession for one or two different reasons. It would be better if I get her back now; otherwise, England is going to have more than one different catastrophe. And Seras, lady and gentlemen will have nothing to do with it."

The trio stares at him with blank expression.

"What the hell are you gabbing about?" McDowell asks.

"It's probably already happened," Parker says, laughing.

* * *

Shadows slither in all directions, revealing the outer world. Seras' eyes stare at the many soldiers, preparing to go to war with her. Sighing, she waves a hand to make them go away. She makes a small grunt at her body begins to weaken.

"It will not be long now," she says to herself.

In the back of her mind, an image courses through her thoughts. She could see Alucard standing before her in a chapel. Once her vision returns to normal, she leans her head forward and smile.

"That," she mutters. "..Should be extremely interesting...."

* * *

Alucard stares at the small thing. A great negative energy surrounds her, causing the runes on his hands to spark. Realizing that the child is not human, he cannot help but smirk.

"What is this? Is the police girl starting a circus?"

"Will you play with me?" the girl asks again, this time in a deep, devastating tone. "Stay with me…Don't leave me alone…."

Alucard raises a brow, finding this child unusual. His eyes glance at the doll in her arms, and his smirk widens.

"So, it was not the police girl who caused that mess in the doll shop. It was you," he says. "Very well, I suppose you're another asset to my dirty work." With that, Alucard pulls out the Jackal and fires at the little one. The bullet penetrates her skull, turning it to dust. Her body remains standing in the same spot.

The elder vampire stares at the remains, until several ropes of red circle around the neck of the neck. Eventually, her head reappears. The red clad hunter jerks his head back, narrowing his eyes.

"Ouch," the girl says, practically sobbing. She drops her doll as her hand fly to her head. A web of blue clings to her opal skin as her lifeblood pulsates within them.

'This isn't an ordinary vampire,' thought Alucard. 'Where did it come from?'

"I remember you," the girl suddenly says when her sobbing ends. Pulling her hands away from her face, she eyes him with emerald orbs. With a finger, she points at him. "You hurt me," she says. And then that expression face turns angry. "Now you will pay," the child says in a multi-tone voice.

The finger pointing at him sparks with energy when a force so great spreads throughout the chapel. Alucard is thrown back, his body colliding elsewhere. Eventually, the entire fortress falls to ruin.

* * *

"What is happening?" Integra demands.

"We do not know sir. We are going to find out," one of the Hellsing recruits says as he and his men proceed to their mission.

"You should let me the expert handle this one, Sir Integra. Those weapons will not kill Seras, even if you wanted them too-"

"And you," Integra says, narrowing her ice blue eyes at him. "Shut up…!"

Parker remains quiet as the Hellsing leader resumes to her work.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fear**


	15. Fear

**Fear**

**Written by Atikkin**

* * *

The elder vampire emerges out of the rubble. Pushing a large piece of concrete off of him, he dusts off his clothes. A heavy trail of blood marks his nose and lips as he stumbles over the remains of the chapel. His eyes search for the little heathen that did this to him.

"Alucard," someone calls.

The red clad hunter does not bother to turn, for he realizes that it is one of Integra's men.

"What happened?" the human asks.

"Be on the lookout for a small girl," Alucard says. "When you see her, do not hesitate and shoot."

The men glance at each other, wondering if the vampire has gone mad. "Yes sir."

_One…two…_

_I am coming for you_

_"What is that…?" one of the men ask, hearing the voice of a child singing._

_Three…four…_

_Nevermore_

_Five…six…_

_Have your crucifix_

_Alucard's eyes wander around, seeking the child out._

_Seven…eight_

_I am filled hate…_

_Nine…and ten_

_I live again_

Suddenly, flames spread in all directions. The elder vampire grunts at the fire engulfs him. However, the sound of dying soldiers causes him to turn around the grab the only remaining men. Appearing before the armored vehicles, Integra spots them. Rushing to them, she lifts one soldier to sit up.

"What is going on, Alucard? Answer me…!"

"I haven't the slightly idea what is going on," Alucard says. "But surely, I am going to find out."

"Al-"Integra says, but stops when the vampire vanishes into thin air.

"Integra," Hawkins says. She glances at the old man. "These men are in pretty bad shape. They need to get to a hospital."

The sudden sound of an engine rumbling catches their attention. Parker and his men are leaving the site.

"Where the hell are they going?" McDowell says.

"Cold feet…! Who cares…? Come on, these guys need help," says Hawkins as they lifts one of the four on his feet.

* * *

Alucard returns to the remains. As he approaches the remains of the chapel and the ashes in the air, he stops. His eyes narrow as he finds the little girl standing there with her head tilting to the side. She expresses nothing as her eyes stare at the ground.

Pulling the Jackal out of his coat, he fires several sounds at the child. To his astonishment, this little one keeps taking them in and heals instantly after the impact. Slowly, her eyes curve to face Alucard.

"You hurt me," she says. "Why…did you hurt me?"

The hunter could not help but stare at this child. 'She must be mad,' he thought. 'Or perhaps it is her nature.'

"You hurt me…" she says. "You hurt…Mommy."

Alucard frowns.

"What…?" he says. "What did you say?"

"Mommy…Mommy…you hurt Mommy," says the girl, who tilts her head to the other side. Her emerald eyes melt into crimson. The elder vampire freezes by the sight of them, for they are familiar.

"Those eyes…" he whispers.

Flames surround the child as her expressionless stare turns angry again. "You," she says in that voice again. "…you will pay for what you have done!"

Finally, like a bolt of lightning, he realizes her identity.

"You…! It can't be…!" Alucard says, snapping. Forcing his body through the runes, he fires a shot at the child. However, she vanishes into thin air and the bullet, mixed with a high amount of energy, penetrates the other side of the chapel, causing an explosion so great that he stumbles back.

Ignoring the heat passing him, he glances at all directions to find the brat; however, she is gone. Growling angrily, Alucard fires an open shot into the air.

"Shit...!" He hisses.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Childe**


	16. Childe

**Childe**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

Integra sits in her office, while officials of Parliament and the U.S government continue to argue back and forth what should be done and what should not be done with the enemy. She rubs her temples in hopes to block out their voices. A small cup of tea comes into her view. Her eyes glance to the side and finds Amelia handing it to her.

"Ah, thank you," she says. "Just what I need…"

"I have the report of the soldiers out in the hospital. They are doing well, but they have decided to decline from this mission. They believe that Alucard is the only one capable of fighting the enemy out there."

"It is understandable."

"But I also think it is stupid to back down from a fight."

"Is it stupid to try and survive then?" Integra asks, eyeing her daughter carefully. Amelia blinks once or twice, suddenly realizing her mother's point. She lowers her head with a bead of sweat over her head.

"Sorry, Mother…"

"You're forgiven."

"Sir Integra," someone from the Parliament side says. "Surely, you are not agreeing with these barbarians. Having them to contain a vampire and then equip it further with these telekinetic capabilities is preposterous. You will lead us all into our deaths."

"I will say again," Parker says, getting out of his chair. "We can control Seras of her new abilities."

"Then explain to us how you are controlling her now," says Integra, placing her mug upon her desk. "You have yet to contain and restrain her from further damage. There has been more than one murder and you expect persons who protect this country to sit back, and allow you to take a powerful monster like that from being destroyed? I think you are mad, Mister Parker."

"Mad scientist, no…but a scientist who continues his research in developing a better way in controlling these things…yes…"

"And what control do you have…?" Amelia asks. "All I have been hearing is a vampire running amok."

"Well said for a little girl, eh, Parker," Hawkins says, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

Suddenly both parties are shouting at each other's faces again, until the air suddenly goes cold. Amelia makes a small sneeze and hugs her arms to her chest. From the corner of her eye, Integra spots Alucard.

"There you are. What the hell happened to you?" she demands, getting out of her chair.

"Forgive me for my absence," the master vampire says, hissing. The sound of his voice sends chills down everyone's spine. "However, I found a new lead. I admit that it is a rather interesting one. It is about four feet fall, wears all black, has green eyes, and nearly destroyed me last night."

Integra frowns, for she does not understand what he is talking about. Even Walter, standing behind her, has a look of concern on his face.

"However, last I checked that new lead was destroyed. Now, it seems to be walking around. And," Alucard says, turning his gaze on Parker, who leaps by the sight of the vampire's eyes on him, "…I have a feeling, human, that you are responsible."

"I do not know what-"

The elder vampire snarls angrily. Instantly, his body slides through the long table and towards the terrified human. His hand captures him by the collar and lifts him into the air.

"Alucard," Integra says.

"Stop it," Amelia cries, rushing towards him. "Put him down, right this instant!"

Unable to ignore the command, the vampire drops the man to the floor. His eyes remain on him as he awaits his answer.

"I swear…" Parker says. "I don't know what you are talking about-"

"Must I pull the answer out of you?" asks the No-Life king.

"Parker," Hawkins says. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Told you he was hiding something," McDowell says, approaching Parker while he lies on the floor. "Got anything to say, dude?"

"Hiding what…?" Walter asks.

The man stares at all the angry faces. He cannot get Alucard's out of his mind as it burns into his soul. After three heavy breathes, he finally gives the vampire his answer.

"Averas," he says.

"What…?" Integra asks.

"Averas," Parker says nervously. "You saw a little girl…? That was Averas."

"Little girl…?"

"What is he talking about…?" Hawkins says to Alucard, who narrows his eyes further at Parker. A moment later, he vanishes. Integra frowns.

'Something is wrong,' she thought. She pats Walter's shoulder for him to follow her.

* * *

Walter opens one of the two doors for Integra. As she steps inside, he shuts the entrance. Both mistress and retainer approach Alucard as he sits in his seat, sulking.

"Master," says Alucard, eyeing her.

"Alucard," Integra mutters. "I do not need new glasses to know that there is something wrong with you. Therefore, I will make it simple. Who is this little girl Parker speaks of?"

The elder vampire lowers his eyelids. Taking a deep breath, he leans back into his chair and crosses his legs like he normally does.

"This mess started eleven years ago. The police girl was a nuisance for not having to drink the blood," he explains.

Integra frowns.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Therefore, I helped her drink, "He continues and hisses a bit. "Apparently, my services turned from innocent to over-friendly. After that, the police girl has been consuming more blood than usual. The answer to that riddle did not lie with her hunger, but in her womb."

Integra and Walter stare at Alucard blankly.

"What…?" she says a moment later. Walter smacks himself to be sure he is awake.

Alucard sighs, smirking almost.

"Let me rephrase," he says. "Seras Victoria was with-child eleven years ago. At the same time, I terminated her pregnancy."

"Dear God," Integra says, surprised.

"But…but that's impossible. She is a vampire…!" Walter says, bewilder.

"On the contrary, she is dhampir. She has not once drunk my blood to become a full-blood member of my family. With both her vampire and human half, she is still capable of child bearing."

"And how long have you known about this?" Integra asks.

"I've known for a while…"

"Alucard," Integra says, growling angrily. "You idiot…! If I had known you were going to mess around with her, I should have had you fixed!"

The elder vampire raises a brow. "I'm a monster," he says. "Not a dog…"

"It does not matter!"

"Wait," Walter says. "If you had destroyed the child, then how have you seen...?"

"That would be the police girl's doing. I should have realized it sooner when she began slaughtering both human and vampire alike. Supplying herself with the blood of humans and vampires, she would be able to resurrect her child…her daughter called Averas."

Integra's eyes expand in shock.

"You're saying that this little girl is yours and Miss Victoria's…?" Walter asks, while his voice trails off.

Alucard smirks. Integra cannot help but frown.

"Now everything makes sense," she says.

* * *

"What do you plan to do?" Walter asks, escorting Integra to her personal chambers.

"I am still coping with the shock of all this news," Integra says. "After all these years, I had thought that Seras Victoria left the organization for some other matter. Perhaps, Alucard had been harsh with her, or maybe had been far too strict. After all, she was a newborn vampire fighting the urge to consume human blood. I may have been harsh with her as well, but I did notice that."

"But never did you think that was something like this," Walter says.

"No," she mumbles. "No, I did not think it would be this." Walking to her desk, she sits down and places her face into her hands. "Damn it. I cannot believe that all this started because of Alucard."

"Surely, we cannot blame him for the whole thing-"

"Walter," Integra says, snapping. She pulls her face out of her hands. "Seras Victoria is not here to merely take one human after another to satisfy her thirst. It is revenge. Revenge…! Alucard killed their child!"

"Yes, yes, I know," the butler says calmly. "What puzzles me is why?"

"To be frank, I believe he was doing his duty as a servant to my family. There could have been another explanation, but I'd rather not bother to find out. My only concern is where Seras and her child are right now..?"

* * *

The darkness huddles closely against the sitting maiden. Her eyes narrow into a frown while leaning her face into the palm of her hand.

"You realize that they now know," she mumbles.

"Yes," Averas replies as she appears out of a puddle of red.

"And because of that, they will do anything to prevent this. It seems that Integra is most eager to get rid of you."

Seras' crimson eyes glance down at the many corpses before her. Many of them have turned into ghouls, leaving the little one to perform her target practice. Raising a single hand, a ring of fire appears and then attacks the creatures standing.

"They would need to try hard if they want to accomplish this," the lady vampire says as she slides a hand over her protruding urn. From the corner of her eyes, a shadow presents an image. Seeing this as an opportunity, she turns to her child. "Averas," she says.

The child turns to Seras in a slow motion.

"Go now," Seras orders, pointing to the awaiting portal.

She acknowledges her wish and vanishes.

Alone now, the lady vampire decides to rest before fusing her energy towards a single ghoul. The creature bursts into flames and falls to the floor, gradually becoming bits of ash.

* * *

Creatures of the night saunter throughout market, taking whatever prey they desire as their jaws clamp down human flesh. Tossing food items, damaging goods, and placing cracks on the blood stain windows, the howl in triumph.

All linger towards the corner of the shop, where they feast their eyes over a woman. Terrified, she pleads with them to release her. But the sly grin on their faces tell her otherwise as they grab her and force her neck open for them to see. And so the four vampires begin their meal.

The sound of a child singing catches their attention. Turning their heads, they find a little girl sitting beside a corpse.

"What the fuck is this?" the female vampire says.

"You little runt, go back to your Mommy," says another.

"Why would we want that? She can be dessert."

"Puppy," she calls out. Averas nods her head from side to side. "Puppy…"

"What the fuck is wrong with this kid?" The fourth vampire says, dropping the human corpse.

A loud growl echoes from out of the shadows. Alarmed, the vampire turns their gazes towards the store entrance, finding it bound shut by some unknown force. The child stands up as the growling grows. Then, from the corner of the item rack, a two headed dog with multiple eyes appears.

"Puppy," Averas says, pointing to the group. "Are you hungry?"

"What…what…"

Each vampire expresses fear as they step back. The slight sound of their shoes, forces the animal to attack them with blinding speed. All scream before blood splatters hard against the walls.

* * *

Alucard suddenly wakes up from sleeping. Grunting, he stands up from his seat.

"A dream," he mutters. His face hardens with a deadly expression. "Probably not…"

Grabbing his weapons, he slithers into the darkness to reach his destination out in the city.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Gone Wrong**


	17. Gone Wrong

**Gone Wrong**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

"How long have you known?" Integra asks with arms crossing over her chest tightly. Sitting in a chair across from her desk is Parker.

"She asked you a question. Answer it…!" Amelia says, glaring hard at him.

Flinching by the stab in the child's words, Parker finally answers, "for ten years."

"And in those ten years, you decided to study and further enhance the abilities of this child?"

"Yes," Parker says. "But Seras was the true hostess of the experiment. Increasing her abilities and making her a far-more-powerful fighting machine would provide us new generations of soldiers. Using nuclear weapons would be a tactic of the past-"

"Spare me the biological warfare discussion, Parker," Integra says. "Like it or not, your bloody science project has gone wrong. Seras Victoria is out there, destroying anything she can get her hands on. And what is more, she has a child doing just the same."

"You said with Seras being this powerful, you would be provided with new generations of soldiers," Hawkins says. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Parker rolls his eyes and leans further into his seat. "You have seen Seras' powers and how advanced they have become. If she has a child, it would have the same."

"So what are you saying?" McDowell says. "You're going to Porker her up until she has a dozen kids? That's crazy man."

"Creating that many monsters would bring the world to its knees," Integra says. "You sir, haven't a clue what the true vampire is like. Now that you have given Seras all this power, I am sure she will attempt to use what she inherited from her sire. And those, Parker, are far more lethal than the Pyro-kinetic ones that you have given her."

"Yes," Parker says, glaring at Integra. "I know about those abilities. I studied them when she was still a lab rat. At the same time, I met her daughter."

"What…?" Walter says. The whole room becomes quiet.

"Time out," Hawkins says to Integra. "We are talking about the same kid here, right?"

"You said Alucard killed her eleven years ago…" Amelia mutters.

Parker starts to laugh. The group stares hard at him.

"What is so funny?" says the Hellsing leader.

"You people do not realize that the creature out there is not an ordinary vampire. You have to understand, she is not only Seras' child. She is also the child of your vampire slave, Alucard. Who would have thought that the two of them could produce such a magnificent specimen? Her DNA has countless anomalies that prevent damage to the cells. Even as a fetus, a simple abortion will is nothing," Parker says.

Integra's eyes expand.

"How do you know that Alucard is the father…?"

"Oh that is simple," the scientist says, chuckling. "I asked Averas," he says. Grinning like a mad man, he adds "she also has her father's eyes."

The group stares at the man laughing in his seat. Mother and daughter Hellsing could do nothing but frown at him.

"Why are you here, Parker?" Hawkins says.

"I am here to retrieve them both and return them to the states for further study-"

"That is out of the question," Integra says, cutting the man off. "Those monsters will not leave England, not after all of this. Alucard will search and destroy-"

"How can he destroy a creature no different from him, Sir Integra?" Parker asks. "That little girl is far beyond the reach of death. He can do all he wants to destroy her…it will take him an eternity, just like it will take you an eternity-"

Integra sends her fist into his face. McDowell whistles while Hawkins and Walter hold up score boards.

"Brilliant," Amelia says, giggling.

* * *

The elder vampire appears out in the street. A negative vibe disturbs his thoughts as he approaches the shop. His eyes wander to the entrance, noticing the great barrier over it.

Placing his hand over the black mass, the runes ignite. Instantly, the barrier vanishes. Stepping through the glass door, his nose catches the smell of blood both human and vampire alike. Scanning the room, he finds nothing but puddles of crimson and dust.

A slight humming catches his attention. Turning his head slightly towards the register, he finds her sitting there playing with her doll. She stops sudden when his eyes drill at her.

"Monster man," she says. "How did you find me?"

"I will always know where you will be," Alucard says.

"Really…?" Averas says, tilting her head to the side. Her green eyes stare up at him, turning vicious in a slow motion. "You force me to hurt you."

"Hurt me…?" Alucard says, chuckling.

Averas' eyes expand as crimson take over emerald. Shards of glass explode into Alucard's view as store products smash against him, taking him off guard. Aiming his gun, he fires at the child who dodges away from the bullet. He continues to fire until the little one flees into the darkness.

Racing out of the store, he fails to realize hand grasping his. Like a rag doll, he thrown across the street, smashing into a car and landing to the cold ground, losing his hat in the process. Alucard snarls angrily and his arm twists into a serpent-like beast. The creature encircles around the child only to flee when flames burst out it.

The elder vampire hisses out while feeling the burns upon his flesh.

The child turns her attention to a nearby automobile and twists her attention back to Alucard, while the large machine flies towards. Seeing it coming, he quickly dodges out of the way while it crashes into the other car, causing an explosion.

Stepping into the shadows, he reappears in front of the child. Grabbing her by the shoulders and crushes her; however, she spits a deep crimson substance into his face. With an animalistic cry, he steps back. His eyes feel as if they are burning.

The girl whines, feeling her shoulders fold back into place.

_Averas…come to Mommy…Averas…_

"Mommy,' the girl says. She turns around and vanishes out of sight. Alucard watches her leave as his eyes heal.

"Again," he says. "Why does this brat keep getting away?"

A familiar tug in his mind pulls him towards the Hellsing organization. It seems Integra or Amelia is summoning him. Growling, he pauses from his task to seek the vampire child out.

* * *

"Mama," the girl says, appearing from the shadows.

The room hums in sync with a pulse. Bodies of the undead gradually turn to dust as human remains sliver into bag of bones. Endless rivers of red join the large mass surrounding the former Hellsing vampire. She lies flat on her back, breathing heavily while bending her knees.

Rubbing her hands around her large belly, she turns to the child.

"The time has come," she says, smiling.

Averas, standing completely still, turns transparent.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Birth**


	18. The Birth

**The Birth**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

"You went where…?" Integra says.

"The local authorities will be raising questions about this," Walter says, realizing the damages left behind.

"No human has witnessed this. As far as I am concern, your human authorities will find nothing to pin it on vampires."

"Besides that, Alucard, what of that child…? What happened…?"

"She battled with me. I did not expect the brat to pull such tricks at an early age, but she proved me wrong."

"And I think I know why," Walter says, placing a book upon Integra's desk. "I found this out in the library. Indeed, your claim that this is a blood ritual is accurate. However, the spell Miss Victoria is using is rather different from any other. According to this, the child is not a child. It is a spirit."

"What…?" Hawkins says in confusion.

"This is a bit out of our league here," McDowell says. "But if the kid's a spirit, how the hell is she doing all of this; the doll shop, the playground, and London Tower…?"

"All that has been Miss Victoria's doing," Walter explains. "By supplying herself with the blood of humans and vampires, she was able to sustain her energy towards the child. That little girl then was granted an astral body which was able to thrive in our plain of existence. In other words, that child is currently an astral projection."

"Like a ghost…?" Integra says. "But why in God's name is this thing running amok in the streets of London…? I doubt Seras is sadistic enough to allow her offspring to simply go out and play."

"No," Walter says. "By now Miss Victoria is preparing to give life to this thing."

"What…?"

Alucard lets out a chuckle. "By taking the blood of humans, the enemy, and the father of her child, the police girl managed to resurrect the fetus that I destroyed eleven years ago. She should be giving birth anytime soon."

Slamming a hand on her desk, Integra replies, "We cannot allow that to happen. A creature like that could destroy everything. Walter," she says. "I want you to call the troops and be ready for battle. Meanwhile, Alucard, I need for you to try and figure out where Seras is."

The vampire nods slightly, obeying his orders.

* * *

Seras hums quietly as the waves of pain overflow her body. Her knees lock as her instincts remind her to start pushing. Biting onto her wrist, she makes a silent scream. The contractions begin to overwhelm her as the life within her starts to move rapidly. The vampire smiles, for she feels her child drawing near this world.

"Averas…come to Mommy…Mommy's waiting for you…"

After what seems to be an eternity, her hard work ends. She earns the outcry of an infant. Lifting the baby into her arms, the newly mother gasps with glee. Holding the bundle tightly, a wave of relief embraces her.

"One, two…I am coming for you," she sings. "Three, four…lock your door…"

* * *

Alucard's eyes snap open as he hears a familiar voice chanting that usual song. Leaning off the wall, he listens to his thoughts carefully. His face hardens into an angry stare, one of which Walter notices.

"Alucard," he says. "What has happened?"

"It seems," says the vampire. "That the police girl has become a mother."

"What did you say?" Integra says. "Where Alucard…? Where is she?"

"Not in London, if that is what you are thinking," he says. He turns to his master with a sly grin on his face. "Cheddar Village…"

"Cheddar…"

"Where is that at?" Hawkins says.

"At Somerset," Integra explains. "That is where Seras died twelve years ago and was first initiated as a member of this organization."

"Well, shit, we better get there now before she gets away," says McDowell.

"Indeed," the platinum blonde says. She pauses. "Wait...how did she get to Somerset? It would take the whole night for her to travel on foot from here to here?"

Alucard chuckles, loudly. Every mortal exchanges glances before turning to the elder vampire.

"What is so funny, Alucard?"

"We are all fools," he says. His statement takes everyone off guard. "She has been there the entire time since this morning. With the child in her womb, she would need to cause a distraction to keep us away from her until her offspring is born. So she sent out the brat to gain our attention. And she had by killing off a number of people-both living and undead alike."

"Can it be...?" Walter whispers.

The ancient vampire grins.

'You are tricky, police girl. I admit, I am impressed.'

"We do not have much time," Integra says. "Alucard, go to Cheddar now. And make sure she does not go anywhere."

"As you wish," says the vampire, who vanishes into the shadows.

"Damn it," says Integra, slamming her hands onto the desk. "I cannot believe this is happening."

* * *

Standing outside the door, Parker listens carefully. He grins.

"Somerset…Cheddar Village," he says. "Perfect…"

He pulls out a phone from his pocket.

"Gentlemen," he says. "I have a job for you."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Hell Hath No Fury**


	19. Hell Hath No Fury

**Hell Hath no Fury**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

Stepping into the moonlight, Alucard places his sunglasses over his eyes, for the snow beats against him angrily. He frowns, for it is only the summer and this kind of weather is about. 'Indeed, it is the police girl's doing,' he thought. 'She's trying to slow her enemies down.'

Setting himself down the familiar path, he walks through the heavy sheets of ice. A strong tug pulls him towards the immense source of energy not too far from him. He finally reaches it as hale begins to fall out of the sky.

His eyes sharpen as he looks at the old church. It is almost in ruins as large boulders of ice cling tightly against it. Stepping forward, a wave of blood collides with Alucard's senses, taking him slightly off guard. With his mental strength, he vanishes from the outside and into the interior of the fortress. His eyes wander to the walls, seeing ghouls hanging from sharp thorns. They all screams and violently attempt to themselves out of their restraints.

Raising a brow he thought, 'it is rather my taste, but never did I think the police had it in her.'

"So it's you," an icy voice says.

Alucard turns his attention towards the familiar altar. Standing there is none other than the police girl. Wearing only but her gown, her burgundy drape wraps around a bundle in her arms. The infant makes a sound as she presses against her mother's bosom.

"I supposed you are going to congratulate on this birth. Or have you come here for something else…?"

Alucard says nothing as he glances at both his fledgling and child. The runes upon his hands turn to fire.

"I cannot allow that child to live. Why do you not understand that-"

"I am tired of that excuse!" Seras says, snapping. "Either you are driven by Hellsing and their antics against the undead or you simply are bothered how you given me a child all leads to the same bitter conclusion. You will not kill my baby as you have done before."

"Then you leave me with no other choice, police girl. I will tear her from you."

"Keep back," Seras says, the crimson in her eyes flashing. Flames surround her and thrust forward as waves. Alucard leaps back and reappears outside of the church as it explodes. Bits of ice fly in all directions; a few piercing through him he stands up from the thick layer of snow.

Walking towards him is Seras Victoria. Below her, ice melts as her feet meet the Earth. With a hand, an unseen force knocks the elder vampire off his feet. Using his strength, he lands and pulls out both guns.

"I've had enough, Seras Victoria," he says, pulling the triggers. Silver bullets fly in all directions, slamming against a visible layer surrounding her. Alucard grins, realizing that the girl has discovered a way to shield herself. "Not bad," he mutters.

"You do not know the half of it," says Seras as she presents one hand. A wave of fire emerges over her arm and she fires. The elder vampire quickly gets out of the way as inferno claims the small forest behind him.

* * *

Integra approaches the helicopter, equipping herself with her sword and shotgun. She turns to Walter who stands beside Amelia. "If anything should happen, I am leaving you both in charge," she says.

"Yes, Sir," they both say.

With that Integra climbs aboard and leaves into the darkened sky.

"Walter," Amelia says.

"Yes, Master Amelia," says Walter.

"What has happened to those CIA agents?"

"I believe they are still-"

"There you are," McDowell says rushing towards them. He pants heavily after the rough run up the steps.

"What is the matter?"

"Parker…that son of bitch is…gone."

"What do you mean he is gone?" Amelia demands.

"He must have taken off. Where ever Seras is, that is where he is headed."

"That mad man," says Walter. "Hurry, now. We must get to the control room and report this to Integra immediately before she arrives."

* * *

Seeing another ball of fire coming for him, Alucard leaps out of the way. The inferno claims the many trees surrounding them, turning the forest into a sea of flames. Finding his opportunity, he pulls the trigger.

Once again, the bullet is blocked.

"You are making this fight boring, police girl."

"I do not want to fight with you," she explains. "I have what I need. You and the humans mean nothing to me now."

"Oh," Alucard says. "And I suppose you want me to let you go free because of your current condition?" He chuckles. "Do not be ridiculous. Why would I allow you to go free after the trouble you have caused? The next time I have a fledgling, I will be more careful with her training-"

"I do not care," Seras says. "What I care for now is for her life. Eleven years old and mentally ill, Alucard. You forced her back into a form that left her weak."

"Good," Alucard says. "Destroying her should be easy then…"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Screams in the Night**


	20. Screams in the Night

**Screams in the Night**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

The crimson of her eyes turn to a deep orange shade. Flowing around her body are flames. With her free hand, she blasts it against her former master.

Alucard, feeling his body burning from head to toe, grins like a mad man. He could slowly feel the power of the seal diminishing. Cackling, he realizes that his master has given him access to the fullest extent of his power.

"Why is that, I wonder?" He says.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Integra says, keeping the intercom to her ear. She listens to the message carefully. Growling viciously, she flings the object off of her head. Turning to the helicopter pilot, she yells "please make haste we do not have much time."

He follows his orders and begins to cruise through the open air as do the others accompanying him.

Integra grits her teeth together.

'Parker,' she thought. 'You are a fool to think that Seras would allow you to take her away. Not when she has a child, she will not allow you to take her. The same applies to Alucard, who would not allow her to leave here alive with the current circumstances.'

She looks out the window.

"Alucard," she says. "There are humans about. Use your powers wisely."

* * *

He feels for his face. The cuts on his pale skin diminish instantly as he turns back to look at her. He grins when he sees her becoming weary.

"You're weak, police girl. Delivering that child worn you out. This fight is now meaningless. So I'll make this easy for you. Give up or beg-"

"Neither," Seras says, snapping. The shadows beneath her feet slide rapidly towards Alucard, who glances to the muddy ground and finds hands grasping for him. They drag him to his feet, binding him there while he struggles.

Seeing her opportunity, she saunters away from the elder vampire before he uses the runes to break free of his temporary restraints. While making her away, a strange, familiar sound catches her attention. She stops dead in her tracks when light from all directions flash at her. The light is blinding that she shields her eyes. The strange moment causes the infant in her arms to make an upsetting wail.

"Long time, no see, my dear," says a familiar tone.

No more than seven feet from her is the mad man, Parker. The sight of him makes the vampiress bare her fangs out.

"Oh, that's no way to treat me, my dear. Remember, I am the one who gave you your power-"

"On the contrary," says the elder vampire, finally free of his oppression. "I am the one who made her into what she is. The only thing you are responsible for is giving her more power than she can prosper. Now look at her, holding a child in her arms."

Parker makes a smug look.

"You are no longer a dilemma for her. It is only her and the childe that will return with me-"

"Never,' Seras says with a growl. "You will never take me. You never take Averas-we will not allow you. I'd rather be buried six feet under than to be a subject to your despicable experiments."

Parker simply shrugs. "Pity, then," he mutters. He turns around.

"NOW…!" He cries out.

Gun fire blasts from all directions. Lifting her shield once more, she realizes her powers fading. Gasping, she feels a wave of vertigo overwhelming her body. Pulling her infant-child harder against her bosom, she kneels to one knee.

The scientist grins like a mad man to see the vampiress weak and tired from her use of power. She glares up at him, her eyes demanding to know why she has come to this.

"I had a feeling that one day you would turn on me. So I was so careful to add silver nitrate into each round these men are currently using for their weapons. Though you have harnessed the power of silver and able to bend it towards your will, you are still unable to handle it in its form of mercury. It's like water, no?"

Growling angrily at the mortal man, she forces her body to stand. Parker could only laugh as he sees her pushing herself with all her effort. She struggles with her two legs as they shake.

"That's an interesting trick," says the elder vampire. Pointing the Jackal at Seras, he then aims it at the mad man who gasps. "But I am ending your fun here."

"What do you think you are doing?" he demands.

Seras turns with a frown on her face.

'Yes,' she thought. 'What is he doing?'

"Incompetent fool, did you really think I would allow you to take her back with you. Spare me the typical bullshit. With all that she's done, she will not leave England… as will you."

Gritting his teeth, he waves his hand to his men surrounding the perimeter.

"Kill him," he yells.

Every solider pulls the trigger of their rifles. Piercing rounds of silver alloy spin towards their targets. As if the volume of the world shuts off completely, only the sound of a child's cry blasts the silence. The rounds backfire towards the recruits, sending them to their deaths as erratic flames torch them.

Sensing a wave of inferno coming for him, Alucard vanishes from the site. Parker, screaming at the top of his lungs, burns the moment that wave hits him. He falls to the floor, and turns to a pile of ashes.

Astonished by what has happened, Seras glances down at her wailing issue. Pressing her lips against her soft forehead, she whispers sweet words of comfort to calm the child of her worries. Raising herself on her feet, she starts to walk through the forest of ashes and then into one of snow.

Little does she know that a predator no different from her, watches her from the distance. After a long moment, her intuition detects. Turning with a gasp, she forces herself to hide in the shadows. However, the silver nitrate pumping into her veins causes her powers to run weak. And for that, she is weak.

"No," she whimpers as she forces her body to make a run for it.

She dares not to turn back and glances into the face of the enemy as she grips Averas to her chest with a single hand. Arriving amongst a cluster of trees, she hides within the shadows. Sitting upon snow, she looks behind her to see where he may be. Scanning her surroundings from left to right, she finds not a trace of the elder vampire.

_Have I lost him?_

A feeling of dread clings to her heart when she senses a presence in front of her. Shaking, the newly mother turns to find Alucard standing not far from her. An expression gaze coats his visage as he aims the Jackal-not at her-but her child.

"NO," she cries, turning her body into a ball to shield the little one.

Gunfire breaks the silence of the night.

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Cradle**


	21. Epilogue: The Cradle

**The Cradle**

**Written by: Atikkin**

* * *

Hellsing recruits help the injured men. Many, unable to handle the third degree burns, pass out within their arms as they carry them upon a gurney. Plenty give their last breath as they allow the burns to overcome them.

The sight shocks the Hellsing leader as she steps out of the helicopter. Frowning, she scans the entire area for the red clad hunter. She finally spots him emerging from the forest. Crossing her arms, she awaits to hear his report.

"Target has been silenced," says Alucard.

Integra lowers her eyelids.

"There were two targets Alucard."

"So there were," he says in a dull tone. "The moment I destroyed the mother bear, her cub followed; two birds hit with one stone."

The platinum blond frowns, and then nods her head. Bowing, Alucard saunters away.

* * *

"We double checked the remains," Hawkins says, placing the autopsy report on Integra's desk. "Parker is dead."

McDowell lights up a cigar. He offers one to Integra, but she shakes her head.

"I need a break with those," she mutters.

He shrugs.

"With these circumstances, our government would have to make several changes with the Research and Development crap," the youngster says. "Well, now that Parker is gone anyways…"

"I don't know," Hawkins says.

"What do you mean?" Integra asks, sitting at her desk.

"I mean it is never going to come to end. No matter where we go, there are going to be organization who will find something outer-worldly and then use genetic engineering to screw things up. This is the best example."

"True," Integra mutters. "But perhaps through this example, these so-called organizations will think otherwise."

* * *

In the lowest chambers of the Hellsing estate, the elder vampire sits in his throne. Not bothering to pick up the wine glass beside him, he listens carefully to the sound of the pulse emanating before him. Unfortunately, the angry stare and loud screaming refuses to cease.

He grins.

A small mewl breaks his chain of thought as he turns slightly towards his side. In a small cradle, a child shifts under a bloodstained cloth. Lowering his eyelids, he stands from his seat and saunters towards the infant. Kneeling down, he bites his thumb. With the utmost care, he presses the wound against the child's lips. A look of satisfaction appears on his visage as the little one begins to feed.

"I didn't think you were good with children," a voice says from behind him.

Alucard smirks.

"I didn't think you would appear."

Seras frowns while crossing her arms over her chest. She sees him stand a moment later and look upon her with a smirk on his visage.

* * *

_"NO," she cries, turning her body into a ball to shield the little one. _

_Gunfire breaks the silence of the night. But she receives no bullet wound. Opening her eyes, she glances at the tree beside and sees a large gap in it. _

_With a quick spin, the elder vampire grasps her by the neck. Choking, she releases the baby and lets her remain in the snow as she struggles with all her might. Not a scream emanates from her until her maker bites her. _

_Hands clutches into his shoulder, she feels her life drawing away into his. Groaning, she feels light-headed; the feeling pushing her into a deep sleep. _

_Drinking on and on, the elder vampire's shadows devour both her and him. It becomes a great mass until it dissipates into the form of the No-Life King. Standing up from his place, he could finally hear her voice ringing in his mind to release her. _

_He turns his gaze to the small issue beside his feet and stares at it. The little one cries at the top of her lungs. She seeks for her mother, yet cannot find her. Lowering his eyelids, he finally makes up his mind. Lifting her into his arms, he presses the infant against him. _

_"Who would have thought that you two can cause this much trouble," he mutters before an orb of shadow claims her. _

* * *

"Well, don't you look angry," he says.

"Is this permanent?" she hisses.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Damn it, Alucard!"

"Shh," he says, nodding his back to the child-vampire, while grinning. "She sleeps."

"Integra will find out," she says, grinding her fangs together. "You're going to kill my daughter again!"

"On the contrary, Seras," he says, stepping towards her. She glares harder as he closes the distance between them. "If Integra was to discover Averas, she would have a great deal of time and trouble attempting to do such."

The lady vampire stares at him with a blank face, uncertain what he is talking about. A grin spreads across his face as he lowers his lips to her ear.

"Like me, she has no ending. Hunters may beat her, stab her, slice her, shoot her, or even torment her, but they will have nothing but their deaths." He chuckles, wicked. "She is a child of mine, indeed."

Stepping back from him, she snarls.

"If you had known about that, you sick bastard, then why did you try and shoot her before?"

A wolfish grin spreads across his face as he yanks the vampiress towards him, crushing their bodies together. He leans close to her with an angry scowl on her face.

"I had to see if she was truly worth dying for," he explains. He laughs in the back of his mind as those crimson eyes sharpen. "Not that you have proven to me that she is, I will not harm her as I have done before."

"I don't understand…"

"You will…in time that is. For now, merely accept what I have given you."

"How do you expect me to do that? I cannot comfort her, feed her, or speak to her without my soul tearing apart from within you," she cries. "Why didn't you kill me? Why did you make me a part of you? Explain!"

Alucard shakes his head while sighing.

"So many questions, and none that I would like to answer," he says.

With all her fury, the vampiress lashes out at him. However, Alucard catches her hand in an iron grip, and backs her against the wall. Placing both hands on each side of her, he has her trapped.

Both vampires, one amused and one angry, stare at each other for the longest time. It is only then that the elder vampire pulls the collar of his shirt and tears it open. The vampiress's eyes expand when droplets of his blood smear through the white fabric.

Tangling his fingers on the back of her head, he pulls her towards the flesh wound.

"Drink," he says, softly.

Her eyes expand. Pushing her body harder against the wall, she wishes to phrase through. But her master keeps her in place.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Must you keep asking me questions?"

Biting her tongue, she contemplates her situation. Seeing no way out of it, her arms encircle around his mid-section as presses her lips against the large cut under his collarbone. After tasting the blood on her lips, her fangs slam hard against his skin. Alucard growls with glee, pushing her further into her bite.

_Bastard..._

_Did you just realize that?_

Crimson floods upon them both.

* * *

**The End**

**Author note: Thank you for reading. **


	22. Author notes

**Author notes: **

_Thank you for reading, "Cradle." _

_ Due to several grammatical issues, a number of reviewers requested that it should be revised. Thus, turning it into better reading material. _

_There is a slight dilemma whether this story will have a sequel, or if it should remain as it is. The debate continues. _

_Thank you, again. _

_-Atikkin_


End file.
